Key to My Heart
by Tavros The Forsaken Uchiha
Summary: inuyasha/kingdom hearts crossover. pairing: Riku/Kagome/Sora. Sesshomaru/Kairi? or Inuyasha/Kairi? rated "M" for language, sexual conduct and violence. first fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Info

Name: Kagome Higurashi Tashio

Age: 17

Race: Full blooded Miko Inu Taiyoukai

Powers: Miko, control over all elements, KeyBlades( Hearts of Destiny and Diamond Thunder)

Family: Sesshomaru: older brother and Inuyasha: half brother

Markings Color: Black outline in red.

Name: Sesshomaru Takashi Tashio

Age: 19

Race: Full blooded Inu Daiyoukai

Powers: Darkness and Ice, Key blade(Tokijin)

Family: Kagome: younger sister and Inuyasha: younger half brother

Markings Color: Magenta and Blue

Name: Inuyasha Inu Tashio

Age: 17

Race: Half Dog Demon, Half Human

Powers: Fire

Family: Sesshomaru: older half brother and Kagome: half sister

Markings Color: none

Name: Sora Isamu

Age: 18

Race: Human

Powers: Keyblade Master and Control over Ice and light

Family: none

Markings: single blue marks on cheeks

Name: Riku Kaito

Age: 18

Race: Human

Powers: Darkness and Lightning

Family: none

Markings: single black stripes outlined in yellow

Name: Kariri Yukiko

Age: 17

Race: Human

Powers: Lightness and Earth

Family: none

Markings: single white stripes outlined in a light green

Prologue: After defeating Naraku, Kagome and her brothers get weird dreams, or more like visits from their father. Soon, they realize that their job isn't done yet and their needed else where and are forced to say goodbyes to their friends, hoping they will see each other soon and are forced into the world of Kingdom Hearts. What will happen when Kagome finds true love, along with her brothers? Will they truly be accepted?

Nikkeh_Mikkeh: Well… this is just the info page…with lots of…crap? Lol

Idk. Well…anyways…let me introduce my two lovely and sexy friends, Axel and Roxas.

Roxas: *blush* I didn't know you thought I was sexy…when did this happen?

Axel: Roxas, don't get to embarrassed…Besides. We all know she's mine. *smiles evilly, grabs Nikki and sits on a couch with her in his lap*

Nikki-Mikkeh: *Blinks. Looks at a confused and slightly angry Roxas and a smirking Axel* ummm…ya..well..ima go before this heats up…bye!

*fading in background, you hear two males bickering and one female trying to soothe them down*

Translations:

Miko: priestess with holy powers

Inu: Dog Demon

Isamu: Courage

Kaito: the Sea

Yukiko: Snow


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and a Dream

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Awww…thank you greyfire for the review even though it wasn't a chapter…haha. And thanks for the likes of my kinda pairings… idk what ima do with it though. I love both Sora and Riku and im having a hard time..so for the moment…its occ. Hm…its oddly quiet…Axel? Roxas?

*Axel and Roxas enter*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: where have you two been? *narrows eyes suspiciously*

Axel: well… we all know you have to do that disclaimer and we know you don't want to… so… we went and got bribery.

*Roxas snickers, Nikkeh Gulps*

Roxas: say it…or else no more…KISSES!

*Nikkeh whimpers*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Fineee…. I, Nikkeh-Mikkeh, do not own anything from Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts… Happy?

Both: yes

Axel: great…now onto the story! *Axel glomps and kisses Nikkeh to make her feel better*

Feudal Era:

Kagome sighed. It has been 3 days since they defeated Naraku and completed the shikon no tama. Kagome lifted her stormy blue eyes up and looked around their camp. By the fire, sat Sango and Miroku, who, with the defeat of Naraku, lost his wind tunnel and Sango, her brother back. Next, was her two brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was no doubt, going to say goodbye to Kikyo and Sesshomaru to bring Rin somewhere safe. When her eyes landed on her son, Shippo, she felt tears come to her eyes, threatening to spill. She knew the end was coming, but she didn't want to say goodbye to him, he was her son after all, maybe not by blood, but in spirit. Kagome got up then and walked over to him and kissed his forehead, whispering a goodbye and then left him a note and then left. Kagome went to a clearing where her and her brothers agreed to meet after saying their goodbyes and jumped up in a tree and sat there, waiting and looking.

~With Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru sighed as Rin cried and clung to his leg, but to no avail would she let go, not even when the villagers called for her. A soft sigh could be heard and Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin's new feature mother looking sadly at the two.

"Rin…you must go with this new lady… you can go with me this time…im sorry" Sesshomaru whispered to small girl

"But Rin doesn't want you to go! You promised rin we'd be together forever!" she cried

Sesshomaru sighed and let her cry until she fell asleep, then he slowly got up and gave her to the woman.

"Give her this for me, will you?" He asked, handing her an envelope.

The woman nodded and softly took the envelope and whispered im sorry. You seem like a great man and left with the child. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled one last small sad smile as the child who changed his heart left from his sight forever. With that, he left for the clearing to meet his younger sister and brother (how do you say that in Japanese?)

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha sighed as her watched Kikyo desend into hell with a sad look on her face. His ears twitched and he ran to the clearing, the event that just accured buring in his mind…

~flashback~

_Inuyasha sighed. He'd been looking for Kikyo for hours but he couldn't find her, when suddenly her soul collecters appared out of nowhere, showing him the way. When he got there, his ears flattened to his head. He knew she was waiting for him to go to hell with her, but now, he couldn't. he had another destiny to fullfill. He slowly walked into the clearing, his eyes downcast and his silver bagns covering his eyes. Kikyo, having sensed him, walked up to him and stared at him emotionlessly._

"_Inuyasha? Whats wrong?" She asked him in a monotone voice_

_He flinched. He didn't know how to tell her he couldn't go, since she didn't know that he and kagome were actually related._

"_Inuyasha… Tell me whats wrong" She demanded, her eyes narrowing_

"_Kikyo…I cant go to hell with you. And before you say its Kagome's fault. Its not. We have another destiny to follow, together as a family." He stated softly_

_He flinched when he felt her powers rising but didn't move._

"_You mean to tell me…that you and her…are going somewhere else…AS A FAMILY?" She stated coldly, slowly working up to a yell_

"_no..not as that..you see…me, her and Sesshomaru are all actually related…she's my sister" he stated softly_

_Kikyo narrowed her eyes and huffed, stiomping to the middle of the forest and hissing out. _

"_fine. If you wanna go be with the bitch then so be it." And with that, she left, the rest of kagome's soul returning to her body._

~With Kagome in the clearing~

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, only to moments later re-open them to see both her brothers coming into the clearing. Sighing softly, she jumped down and run into Sesshomaru's arms and cried. Yes, she Kagome, the all power miko Taiyoukai, was crying. Sesshomaru smiled sadly down at his little sister and held her tightly, growling softly to try and calm the young inu down.

"Sister…its almost time to go…" Sesshoamru whispered, pulling her from him softly to look at her.

All she did was nod and take one last longing glance back to her adoptive son and away, fighting back the tears.

"you ready to go Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly

"Yea. How about you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his older brother

"Hai" was his only reply

And with that, the three of them gathered together and then disappeared, just as Shippo and Rin woke up, hearing softly whispered goodbyes and loves you. With that, they started crying, knowing their parents had left them.

~~Somewhere in a far away dimenssion~~

A young man sighed as he awoke from his slumber yet again. He sighed, both him and his friend have been having strange dreams of 3 new comers, 2 males and 1 female and they we're supposed to be arriving sometime soon, yet he had no idea who they were, just that they were supposed to help them. But what troubled him, was the females eyes, for that was all he saw in his dreams, was those said stormy blue eyes with so much pain and saddness he thought she was apart of the darkness. With that thought in mind, he went back to sleep, dreaming of that girl he knew he would meet soon.

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Awww… Well…my first real chapter done! What do you think? I think it was kinda sad… Seeing Sesshomaru and Kagome saying goodbye to Rin and Shippo… *sniffles*

Axel: Awww… Nikkeh… Don't cry…. It'll be ok *holds Nikkeh in his lap, rubbing her back soothingly*

Roxas: yea…Axel's right… its not the end of the world… *offers her a tissue box*

Nikkeh: *takes tissue box and blows nose and clings to Axel*

Axel: hey…Roxas… Ask them to review please? I gotta go cheer her up…join in when your done.. *Stands up and carries crying girl into bedroom, closes door*

Roxas: well…. Review please…maybe then she wont cry…bye! *Runs into room, laughing is soon heard*


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Strangers

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Strangers**

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: YAY! I got a review! Thank you greyfire! *does happy dance***

**Roxas: see? Told you guys she'd be happy…seeing as this is her first REAL attempt at a fiction…*dodges the dagger Nikkeh threw at him* hey! What was that for?**

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: what do you think? I knew you didn't wuve me! *sniffles and runs to Axel. Axel smiles and holds Nikkeh tightly* **

**Axel: geez Roxas… you just **_**love **_**getting her all riled up, don't cha? *Kisses top of Nikkeh's head, whispers soothing words into her ear* Now get your ass over here and fix this…**

**Roxas: *sighs, walks over to Nikkeh and takes her in his arms* im sorry Nikkeh…I am..I do wuve you… don't cry…**

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *sniffles, hiccups, clings to Roxas* o…otay..now…onto the chapter…*curls up in Roxas arms and falls asleep***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, kingdom hearts or only hope**

_**Thoughts/Dream Sequence **_

**Beast talking**

_**Song lyrics**_

Normal

~With Kagome and peoples~~

Kagome sighed. They've been traveling through this portal for almost 2 hour and she was getting bored. She looked up to see her brothers training with each other and smiled. She was glad they we're finally getting along. With that in mind, she curled up and fell asleep..

~_Dream Sequence~_

_A young girl with long black hair with red and silver streaks who looked to be about 17 stood in the middle of a beautiful field filled with cherry blossoms and flowers wearing what looked to be a black fighting kimono that went to mid-thigh with silver shorts underneath it, the kimono's sleeves went just a little past her finger tips and the kimono had a beautiful silver moon with red cherry blossoms wrapping around her body with cute black boots on her feet to top it off. She wore no make up, but had her markings on her flawless face. On her forehead sat a beautiful black crest moon outlined in red with a tiny silver ball on the edge. On her cheeks were two black stripes outlined in red(she also has these on her wrists, hips n ankles) and on her eye lids was a beautiful red-silver eye shadow. Slowly, the figure started singing along to a song softly, dancing to it. Though, she was unaware that it would soon attract the attention of a young man._

_*only hope by Mandy Moore*_

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold.**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

_As she sang and dance, a young man not to far away heard this and quietly raced to where he heard it. In his life, he had never heard such a beautiful song that held so much pain and sadness._

_**So, I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I life my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope.**_

_The young man stood there, watching in pure amazement as a beautiful young girl whirled around, singing the song. The only thing he could see clearly, where her eyes, but they were closed so he saw only the red-silver eye shadow._

_**Sing to me the song of the stars.**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**_

_**So I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to you only yours**_

_**I know now, you're my only hope.**_

_The young man was so enhanced that he didn't realize that he was slowly walking up to her._

_**I give you my destiny.**_

_**I'm giving you all of me.**_

_**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**_

_Soon, the young man was in front of her, softly grabbing her and dancing with her. The young girl, surprised to feel another's warmth, opened her stormy blue eyes to stare into beautiful ocean blue eyes. Blushing softly, she continued to sing._

_**So I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope.**_

_**Hmmmmm, Hmmmmm, ooooooh. **_

_The two only stared at each other, both only seeing the other's eyes._

"_who are you?" they girl whispered._

"_you will learn my name soon enough, but until then. I must leave…your starting to wake up…remember me.." the male whispered, slowly fading/_

_~end Dream Sequence~_

Kagome woke with a jump, rapidly looking around her surroundings. With a sigh of relief, she whispered

"it was only a dream.."

"what was only a dream imouto" Sesshomaru asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Aniki, I just had this weird dream of a boy with sea blue eyes. I think we're going to meet him." Kagome replied

"Hn" was her only reply

"Don't think to much on it imouto. If it comes true, then it comes true." Inuyasha said calmly, walking up to the two.

"Hai, your right otouto. But I just can't seem to get those eyes out of my head" She replied softly

"hn, we will discusses this later imouto, otouto, but it looks as if our journey through this portal is about to end" Sesshomaru said calmly, pointing to a bright light.

The three of them nodded their heads and slowly walked to the light, walking through it only to fall into water. When they resurfaced, the sight that meet their eyes was.. Odd. Their in front of them, lay a small island and sitting on the beach, we're two boys, a girl, a duck, a dog and a mouse. Slowly they made their way to the shore and when they got their, Sesshomaru started coldly but calmly:

"Where has that stupid portal taken this Sesshomaru and his imouto and otouto?

~~Before they fall, in Riku's dream~ *A/N* (Riku was having the same dream, except a different ending)

_~~in Riku's dream(end)~~_

_Slowly they stopped dancing after the young girl's song ended. that's when Riku decided to ask;_

"_Who are you?" _

"_You will learn my name soon, but until then, I must go. For you are waking up…we will meet soon, just remember me." the girl said before disappearing._

_~~end dream~~_

Ever since Riku woke up, he hasn't been able to get those eyes out of his head, even sitting here on the beach watching Sora and Kairi train.

"Hey Riku, what's wrong? You've been like this since you woke up" Sora asked, coming to sit by his best friend

"Yea Riku, usually you'd be the first one to say lets go train, but today, you turned it down" Kairi said, sitting on his other side

Close by, the King, Donald and Goofy leaned closer, trying to hear why themselves when suddenly a black portal opened in the sky and out fell 3 people. Of course, no one noticed until one of them spoke coldly;

"Where has that stupid portal taken this Sesshomaru and his imouto and otouto?"

~~Normalll p.o.v.~~

The kingdom Hearts group looked up to see two males and a single female, but what mostly got their attention was the long fluffy tail like things, the pointed ears and the puppy dog ears on top of the one's had and their facial markings. But what got Riku's attention was the young girl's eyes. They were the exact same as the one in his dreams. _could she be her?_ Was what went through his head.

"Aniki! You don't have to be so mean! I mean its not their fault were stuck in some universe or dimension that we don't know about." the young girl started, glaring up at her "aniki"

"Hey King Mickey, what's an "aniki?" goofy whispered to the king.

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out soon" the king replied.

"Awww but imouto! You know it's an easy way to get information we want if he's like that!" a young male whined, his ears twitching softly.

"Otouto, you know its not right nor nice." the girl started calmly

"Feh' was her only reply.

The girl smiled and then turned to the KH group with a soft smile.

"Im sorry about that, my brother is just cranky after that 4 hour portal ride and then being dropped into water, so he isn't really in a good mood. Can you please tell us where we are?" she said with a soft smile

"Hey, its ok. I totally understand how that would turn anyone's day into a bad one. Your on Destiny Islands. Im Sora, this is Kairi, That's king Mickey, Donald, Goofy and lastly, that's Riku." The boy now known as Sora said/introduced

"Hi. Nice to meet you all. Im Kagome, the one with the puppy dog ears is my half otouto, Inuyasha and the one that was mean earlier is my aniki, Sesshomaru." The one known as Kagome started

A course's of hi, hello's were heard

"So, we're on this world called Destiny Islands?" Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Yea, but there are other worlds out there." Kairi stated

"Hn" was her only reply

Kagome just smiled as her brothers started talking with the rest of the group and slowly, she slipped away, but what she didn't know was that Riku was walking her and when she slipped away, he followed her. When she was out of sight, Kagome wandered around the island until she came upon a beautiful tree looking out over the ocean. Kagome smiled and walked over to it and sat on it, staring out into the ocean lost in her thoughts.

"_Man...that boy, Riku, sure as hell looked like that boy from my dream… I wonder if that's him?"_

"**Yes, young princess. I think that, that boy, Riku, was the man from your dream… but don't go asking questions until you know for sure or until he approaches you" her beast inquired**

"_Hai, I shall follow your instructions, my friend" Kagome thought, seeing her beast return to the back of her mind._

Kagome was soon brought back to reality by someone calling her name and waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Kagome? Anyone in there?" Riku said, waving his hand in front of Kagome's face, who was spaced out.

When Kagome finally got out of her trance, she saw that it was Riku, the one who has been on her mind since they arrived. Softly and swiftly, she grabbed his hand.

"Please stop that." was all she said

Riku only blushed and took his hand from hers and sat next to her, staring out, then he asked;

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly

"Oh..just this strange dream ive had…why we're here… my son…" she stated, not noticing the shock and then sadness that were on Riku's face.

"you have a son?" he asked softly, looking away

"mhm. He may not be my biological son, but I treat him as though he were my own." she stated softly. _Why is he so sad that I have a son?_

"oh. I see" was her only reply.

They both sat there quietly, enjoying the other's presence, both thinking of the other. Then, Kagome broke the silence.

"Hey Riku… Watcha thinking about?" She asked him softly, looking in his eyes.

Riku blushed softly but didn't look away and whispered softly;

"How you resemble this girl in my dreams"

Kagome gasped softly and Riku looked at her confused.

"I've been thinking the same thing! But ive been having two different dreams, one with someone who looks like or and the other who looks like someone else." Kagome stated softly, her eyes widening softly, cuz from that simple sentence, she knew he was one of the ones. Riku stared at her, making her blush more and slowly lowered his head down to hers. Kagome, who was blushing madly, stared at him, wondering what he was doing until his soft lips touched hers. Instantly, her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck while Riku wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling her onto his lap, holding her there. Soon, they had to break apart for air and then a voice cleared it's self. Looking over Riku's shoulder, she saw everyone was there, either smirking, glaring or in shock. Kagome eeped and jumped away from Riku, making him frown softly. He missed her warmth already.

"Um… How long have you guys been there?" Kagome said softly

"Long enough imouto, long enough" Sesshomaru said, his glare never leaving Riku's back

"Sora, Kairi, did you guys need us?" Riku asked, glaring back at Sesshomaru

"Ya… its time to go… We've already re-calculated the gunni ship's weight and we talked to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and their ok with teaming up, seeing as they don't know why their here." Kairi said.

Riku just nodded and looked back at Kagome and saw her head down, her bangs hiding her face.

"Imouto, come on. We've leaving" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Coming!" she yelled, running to catch up

With that, everyone got in the gunni ship and went off to Disney Castle.

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: YAY! Chapter 2 is done! Im so proud of myself…even though it took most of the day cuz my stupid pc wouldn't let me copy and paste a song and if I tried, it would freeze up. *pouts*

Roxas: Awww… Don't worry about it Nikkeh. It'll be ok. *pats her head making her smile and purr, which makes him smile*

Axel: Ya. Im sure it'll turn out ok. I mean, its not bad but not good either.

Nikkeh: what..do you…MEAN ITS NOT GOOD? *lunges at Axel only to be pulled back into Roxas lap*

Roxas: shh Nikkeh… Its otay.

Axel: what I mean by that is that there's no action yet, or me or Roxas. *smiles, rubs back of head*

Nikkeh: Oh. Ok. that's why. We'll it'll heat up soon and you guys will probley appear in the next chapter or two, but until then. No sexy time for you. *smiles, snuggles into Roxas, Kisses his cheek, making him blush and laugh at Axels' face*

Axel: but but butt… pwease? *goes and grabs Nikkeh and nuzzles her neck, making her shiver

Nikkeh: No *runs away*

Axel: *chases*

Roxas: well.. I guess im stuck saying this..again… Well.. Please review and oh. Nikkeh wants a name for Kagome's beast, so here are a list of names, just pick one and either message her or tell her in your review:

Chika: Near

Gen: Spring

Gin: Silver

Kana: Powerful

Kata: Worthy

Mitsu: Light

Nami: Wave

Or

Nariku: Thunder


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion and New World Pt 1

Chapter 3: Confusion and a New World part 1

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: YAY! Some one new reviewed my story! Thanx you SuicidalxDolly for the review, im glad you like the story so far (:

Axel: Ya…she gets pretty happy about these things, gotta love that about her tho. *smiles, kisses Nikkeh's head making her blush*

Roxas: Awww… look at the cute little couple. *makes kissy faces*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *blushes madly and hides in Axels' robs*

Both: *laughs*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, kingdom hearts or sometimes by Brittney spears or everyone like me by thousand foot Krutch (:

Talking

_**Song**_

**Beast**

_Thoughts_

Votes:

Chika:0

Gen:0

Gin:0

Kana:1

Kata:1

Mitsu:4

Or

Nami: 2

Kagome sighed. Its been only 2 hours since they took off and here she was, bored out of her mind. Slowly, her patients was thinning and it was irritating her. Looking around, she saw Riku and Sora driving the gummi(that's how its spelt) ship, her aniki(Sesshomaru) (A/N: she will be calling them aniki or otouto a lot), her otouto was sitting with Kairi talking about whatever and the duck and dog like creatures had their own ship with their "King". At that thought, she shuddered, wondering what she and her brothers had gotten into. Sighing, she took out her small guitar and made it bigger, softly, she started singing along to a song she loves, its called sometimes by Brittney spears all the while thinking of what happened at the beach with Riku

_**You tell me you're in love with me**_

_**Like you cant take your pretty eyes away from me**_

_**It's not that I don't want to stay**_

_**But every time you come too close I move away**_

As soon as she had started, everyone fell quiet to listen, especially Riku. Both He and Sora thought it best if they put it in auto-pilot so they don't crash. Then, everyone gathered around Kagome to hear her sing. Kagome, being her, didn't notice this.

_**I wanna believe in everything that you say**_

'_**Cause it sounds so good**_

_**But if you really ant me, move slow**_

_**There's things about me you just have to know**_

_**Sometimes I run **_

_**Sometimes I hide**_

_**Sometimes I'm scared of you**_

_**But all I really want is to hold you tight**_

_**Treat you right**_

_**Be with you day and night**_

_**Baby all I need is time**_

Both Kagome and Riku slowly found their thoughts on the other, pondering over their feelings for the other, even though they've only known each other for a little over 2 hours. Slowly, Riku found himself scooting closer to her.

_**I don't wanna be so shy**_

_**Every time that I'm alone I wonder why**_

_**Hope that you will wait for me**_

_**You'll see that you're the only one for me**_

_**I wanna believe in everything that you say**_

'_**Cause it sounds so good**_

_**But if you really want me, move slow**_

_**There's things about me you just have to know**_

Sesshomaru, loving his imouto very much, saw the boy Riku, slowly moving closer to her and narrowed his eyes Slowly, he thought over his sister and him. They barely know each other but act as if they've known each other forever. Grinning softly, he thought of a plan. He knew of the dreams, both she and Riku got and he knew that boy, Sora would also be having them. Then, that's when he'll challenge them, is when they both want her.

_**Sometimes I run**_

_**Sometimes I hide**_

_**Sometimes I'm scared of you**_

_**But I really want is to hold you tight**_

_**Treat you right**_

_**Be with you day and night**_

_**Baby all I need is time**_

_**Just hang around and you'll see**_

_**There's nowhere I'd rather be**_

_**If you love me, trust in me**_

_**The way that I trust in you**_

_**Sometimes I run**_

_**Sometimes I hide**_

_**Sometimes I'm scared of you**_

_**But all I really want is to hold you tight**_

_**Treat you right**_

_**Be with you day and night**_

_**Baby all I need is time.**_

When she finished, Kagome looked up and squeaked when she saw that everyone was gathered around her. Slowly, she shrunk her guitar and put it away, then cleared her voice.

"Um… are you guys ok?" She asked, slightly embarrassed by all the attention.

Her answer was a bunch of people who looked awe struck, minus her brothers, shaking themselves into reality again. Laughing softly, she smiled at them.

"You know, you have a very beautiful voice." Sora said, smiling.

Blushing, Kagome smiled and mumbled a "thank you". Seeing this, Riku found himself getting jealous of Sora. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he pondered more on his feelings for Kagome. He knew he liked her, or else he wouldn't have kissed her, but did he love her? Sighing softly to himself, Riku got up and went back to piloting. Seeing as they were there, he decided to let the others know.

"Hey guys, were here so buckle up." he said over the intercom

Everyone buckled in as he said and soon they found themselves outside the palace doors.

"Follow me everyone." The "Mousy King" as Kagome decided to call him until she found out his real name said.

Nodding, everyone followed the king to his library and sat at the large table placed in there. Turning to look at the king, everyone waited for him to talk. Sighing softly, the king began.

"Well… There have been heartless and Nobodies seen around in the worlds again, not much but slowly growing in numbers, plus new worlds have appeared. Also, we have received some information from our resources out searching the worlds of people dressed in black. Since we don't know what their up to, we need you to go out there and save the world again." The king stated seriously

Sora sighed but nodded, looking up at the king, he said;

"Ok, but im bringing my friends with me. It took me a two years to find them and im not letting them go now. Plus, my new friends. If that's ok with you, your majesty." Sora said seriously. (I mean, heck, who wouldn't want their best friends that they've been searching for, for over 2 years to not go with them, plus new friends? I wouldn't want Donald or Goofy with me, no offense, but they get pretty annoying, especially in the game .)

The king looked shocked, but nodded after a few minutes of thinking it over, then, turning to Donald and Goofy, he stated;

"Good, then I can have you guys here to protect the palace."

Donald looked like he was about to burst but got stopped by Goofy holding his beck down. Glaring at Goody, they both left, Donald mumbling under his breath. The king sighed softly, then he turned to look at the others.

"Is this ok with you all?" he asked, looking them each in the eyes.

When he received a nod from everyone, he smiled and sighed.

"Ok, good, now. Do we have any questions?" He asked, looking mainly at Kagome and her brothers. Slowly, Kagome raised her hand hesitantly.

"yes, miss ?" The king asked

"Kagome" she said softly

"Ah, thank you miss Kagome, now what's your question?" he asked

"well.. 1. What's your name? 2. What are heartless and nobodies? And 3. When do we leave?" she said, getting more serious with each question

The king looked shocked and then he laughed softly.

"Well..my name is King Mickey, but you may call me Mickey. Second. Heartless are what happens when a good hearted person loses his heart to the darkness and a nobody is when someone like Sora or Riku lost their heart, their soul and body would learn to think on its own, but still look like them. Lesser nobodies lose their shapes and don't have memories. And lastly, you leave tomorrow. I believe a goodnight's rest is in order." Mickey stated, smiling softly

Kagome blushed but smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" she said softly

With that said, everyone bid each other goodnight and were lead to their sleeping chambers. Later that night, Kagome snuck out and went and sat in the gardens, unknown to her, Riku did the same as well. Looking around in the garden, they both had their heads in the sky, not seeing where they were going and bumped into each other, making them fall down. Squeaking to herself, Kagome saw the position her and Riku fell into and quickly got up, blushing and whispering a sorry. Riku just laughed and said it was ok. Looking at each other, they pondered their feelings more for each other again. Slowly, the silence got awkward and they both started to speak, but then stopped. Riku, seeing as Kagome wasn't going to ask, asked her first.

"Kagome…. How do you feel for me?" Riku asked, looking away, afraid of her answer.

Kagome looked shocked, she looked at Riku and saw him turn away, yet she was going to ask him the same thing. Thinking, Kagome softly answered

"Riku…I…I…

CLIFFY!

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: sorry guys, but I work at 8 and im tired lol. But don't worry. Im going to be updating as much as possible, so ya… *yawns, trips over cat, screams*

Axel: Nikkeh! *runs and catches Nikkeh*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: omg omg omg…thank you Axel! *hugs him tightly, yawns* carry me to bed pwease? *puppy pouts*

Axel: *sighs but smiles* sure. You know what to do Roxas. *smirks and takes Nikkeh to bed*

Roxas: *sighs* Ok ok ok… but its for Nikkeh! Please review and don't forget to vote on the names, their meaning's are listed in Chapter 2 if you don't remember. Have a goodnight everyone! *walks into room with Axel and Nikkeh and turns lights out*


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion and New World pt2

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Aww… Thank you again SuicidalxDolly for the review. But will you vote for a name next time too? Thanx you. I'd love that a lot *smiles*

Axel: *sighs and shakes head at Nikkeh*

Roxas: *laughs at Axel* ok. So we have another vote, so time to rally up the votes again:

Chika: 0

Gen: 0

Gin: 1

Kana: 2

Kata: 1

Mitsu: 4

Or

Nami:2

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: ok ok ok. Enough with the results. Remember the name meanings are in chapter 1. Voting ends next update, so ya. Now, onto the STORY! *does happy dance*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, kingdom hearts, so small or I remember or Athena's song

Talking

_**Song**_

**Beast**

_thoughts_

Chapter 4: Confusion and New World part 2

_~Last Time~_

"_Kagome… how do you feel for me?" Riku asked, looking away, afraid of her answer_

_Kagome looked shocked, she looked at Riku and saw him turn away, yet she was gonna ask him the same thing. Thinking, Kagome softly answer_

"_Riku…I…I…"_

~Now~

"Riku…I…I…" Kagome stated but got cut off by Riku.

Taking her hesitation as a bad sign, Riku closed his eyes and stoned his heart, knowing now that he did love her, yet she didn't love him back.

"Kagome. Stop. Its ok if you don't like me. I was only curious was all." Riku stated before swiftly getting up and walking away, fighting back tears.

Kagome stared at him with hurt eyes. _Why did he leave so fast then? Why didn't he let me tell him how I felt? Does he truly believe I don't like him?_ she thought, getting up, she hung her head and walked slowly back to her room, fighting back tears.

~Next Day~

When kagome woke up that morning, she felt horrible. After that encounter with Riku, she didn't get a peaceful night's sleep and had tossed and turned the rest if the night. Sighing softly, she got up and out of bed. Walking to her mini black backpack, she pulled out her mini closet and used her miko powers to enlargen it. Opening the doors softly, she looked though it until she pulled out the outfit she liked. Stripping of her old clothes, Kagome put on the new fighting kimono. It was almost like the other one, except instead of black, it was red with a black moon and silver petals with black shots underneath it and cute little black ballerina slippers to go along with it. Smiling, she shrunk the closet and put it back in her backpack. Sighing softly, she made her way down to the library. Once she got there, she opened the door and saw everyone else there.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sora said, smiling

"Good morning imouto, how did you sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome laughed and smiled.

"Good morning too you to Sora and I slept ok aniki, and you?" she said/asked

"I slept fine." he replied.

Kagome smiled and looked around, it seemed the only chair left was by Riku. Looking up, she saw him looking away and sighed, slowly, she sat down by him and from the corner of her eye, she saw him stiffen and move away slightly. Sighing softly, she looked up and engrossed into conversation with others.

"So… what's our next move?"" Kairi asked

"Well… as the king said, we need to go to other worlds and see if they need any help with the slowly growing numbers of heartless and nobodies. Also to investigate these new people dressed in black." Sora said seriously, looking at everyone.

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked

"As soon as we're all ready." Sora said

Everyone nodded and decided to meet up at the gummi ship in 10 minutes and left to prepare. Sighing, Kagome got up and went to the garden, seeing as she was all ready and prepared. Sitting on a bench near by, Kagome sighed, thinking of last nights events and looking down. Taking out her guitar, she made it bigger and decided to sing a song before leaving, knowing now she wouldn't have an audience.

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**What you got if you ain't got love**_

_**The kind that you just want to give away**_

_**Its ok to open up**_

_**Go ahead and let the light shine through**_

_**I know it's hard on a rainy day**_

_**You want to just shut the world out and just be left alone**_

_**But don't run out on your faith**_

'_**Cause sometimes that mountain you've climbing is just a grain of sand**_

_**What you've been out there searching for**_

_**Forever is in your hands**_

_**When you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**It sure makes everything else**_

_**Seem so small**_

Unknown to Kagome, her two aniki's were listening, both their faces looking shocked to see their imouto pour her heart out into this song with real emotion.

_**Its so easy to get lost inside**_

_**A problem that seems so big at the time**_

_**It's like a river that's so wide**_

_**It swallows you whole**_

_**While you sit around thinking about what you cant change**_

_**And worrying about all the wrong things**_

_**Time's flying by**_

_**Moving so fast**_

_**You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back**_

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand**_

_**What you've been up there searching for**_

_**Forever is in your hands**_

_**When you figure out love is all that matters after all**_

_**It sure makes everything else **_

_**Seem so small**_

_**Yeah, Yeah.**_

Sighing softly, Kagome wiped the tears away from her face and shrunk her guitar and put it away, sighing, she got up and went to the gummi ship to wait for the others. Shortly after she arrived, the other's came in. Lastly, Riku came in and totally ignored her. Seeing this, Sesshomaru decided to watch the two for two worlds, not liking what he sees at the moment.

~~Riku's P.O.V~ (After they left the library)

I walked back to my room and shut the door, fisting my hands in my hair, I sighed in frustration.

"Why did that have to be the only chair left?" I asked myself.

Sighing, I sat on my bed and just let my mind wander, just not onto _her_. After last night, I vowed to myself to not look at her, talk to her or think about her. Doing anyone of those would hurt me badly… and on a mission, that's not good. Looking up at the clock, I realized it was almost time to go. So with that in mind, I gathered all my things and left for the gummi ship.

"_ugh! Why! Why must she plague me?" _Riku thought bitterly, sure, he loved her, but what could he do? He didn't want the pain.

Sighing, I realized I was the last to board and when I got on, I immediately noticed Kagome, smiling and talking with Inuyasha and Sora. Looking away, I walked straight into the driving area( I cant remember what that's called xD)

Looking over my shoulder at Sora, I said in a cold voice;

"Come on Sora. It's time to leave" and with that, I turned my back to them and stared into the empty room.

Soon after, I felt another weight on my left side, glancing to it, I saw Sora was there with a worried look.

"You ok Riku?" he asked me, worry lacing his vocals

"Ya. Im fine. Just didn't sleep well." I replied in a end-of-discussion tone.

Sighing, he nodded and we started up, soon we left Disney Castle. Looking at Sora, I asked;

"Where should we go to first?"

Sora thought for a moment before smiling and replying;

"Atlantica!" Riku just rolled his eyes at his friend but nodded and started off towards atlantica.

~Normal P.O.V~

Soon after their departure, Sora come on the intercom and announced:

"Everyone, we will be landing shortly in Atlantica. Also, be warned, if you do not want to be turned into a fish, you do not have to come along." And with that said, they all thought about what they would look like.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will not be accompanying you into this world imouto, so please be careful." Sesshomaru stated softly, looking at his imouto.

"Feh, me either. I like being a dog. Not a dog fish." Inuyasha said, shuddering softly.

Kagome both smiled and giggled at her brothers. They always made her smile, no matter what.

"Ok aniki and otouto. I'll tell you everything when we get back, ok?" She said, smiling

Nodding, they both closed their eyes for some "sleep." Giggling, Kagome looked out the window and saw that they were there.

"Ok, is everyone ready to go?" Sora said, coming out to meet them.

Nodding, Kagome, Sora, Riku and Kairi all left, slowly descending into the new world known as Atlantica. Once there, Kagome noticed that she could breath underwater and looked over at the others. Giggling, she noticed that both Riku and Sora were shark men(Riku has the same tail as Sora, just black with silver). Blushing, she noticed they were both topless. Shaking her head, she looked over at Kairi. Gasping softly, she saw that Kairi was a beautiful mermaid with a shiny pink tail and baby pink sea-shell bra. Kagome wonder what she looked like and was about to look before;

"Oh my god! Kagome! You absolutely amazing! doesn't she guys?" Kairi stated/asked.

Blushing, Kagome looked over at the boys to see Sora with his mouth to the floor and Riku still not facing her.

"What?" She asked

"you look… stunning kagome" was all she got out of Sora

Blushing, Kagome looked down and gasped

~Kagome's P.O.V~

Looking down, I gasped softly. What met my eyes made me run my hands over my tail softly, stroking it. There, instead of legs, was a magnificently beautiful black tail with silver streaks and for a bra, I had glossy red sea-shells with silver lining them. On my head, lay a small crown hair piece. Looking over the the others, I laughed softly.

"Shouldn't we be going to see if they need any help with the heartless? And and and the no… nobodies?" I said, stammering softly, looking away.

Sora laughed and Kairi giggled, but they both nodded and started swimming away. Me, having turned away, didn't notice this and almost fell(is that even possible?) on my tail when they yelled back;

"Hey! You coming?"

Blushing, I fumbled and quickly swam after them. Soon, we made it to a beautiful looking castle and I couldn't help myself from staring in wonder at it.

"Guys, welcome to Atlantica." Sora said, smiling softly

"Its so beautiful." I said, whispering mostly to myself

"Ya…but not as beautiful as you." Both Sora and Riku whispered. Blushing, we entered the castle and went to the throne room, there, was an old looking merman and a crab. The merman, who looked to be the king, looked exhausted and tired and very old, yet very handsome, while the crab. Well. Lets just say he looked red hot mad. Stopping a bit a ways, Sora scooted forward a bit and cleared his throat and bowed. We all followed shortly after

"Ah, um, yes, who is it?" the Old man said, which sounded more like a sigh.

"Heya King Tritan. How are you doing? You look exhausted." Sora said, straightening up.

"Oh? Do I know you?" the king inquired, life sparking in his dull eyes.

Sora laughed and I just stared at him dumbly, shaking my head, I swam forward and bowed low, saying;

"Your majesty, please forgive my friend. Sora has a tendency to forget his manners" I said softly, grinning when I heard Sora scoff.

King Tritan looked more closely and then laughed softly.

"Oh! Yes! Know I remember you! You helped us twice, once with those dark creatures and then with getting my daughter, Ariel to sing." the king said softly. Looking over, the King noticed both me and the two others with Sora, but his eyes rested on me.

"Ah. And who may you be young lady?" He asked

Straightening up, I smiled up at him.

"My name is Kagome, your Highness" I said softly

The king laughed at me and shook his head.

"Please. No formalities with me my child. Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine." He said, smiling.

Blushing, I smiled and nodded. Then, I remembered our other companions.

"Oh. Forgive me. This is Kairi and Riku. Their our other companions." I said, smiling.

The King smiled and nodded at them, before turning to Sora.

"Well… I guess you haven't come here to visit me, have you?" King Tritan asked.

Sighing softly, Sora shook his head"

"No Sir, we've been told heartless and nobodies are showing up in worlds and wanted to know if you were having any trouble with them or need any other help?" Sora said, looking up at the king.

The king looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Ah, Well. You see, we've had no more problems with the dark creatures, but I do need your help with another matter" the King said, looking at me and Kairi.

Blinking, I turned and looked at Kairi, who looked as confused as I was. Seeing our blank looks, the king laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. Its just..my daughter refuses to come back down to the sea for a musical and we need someone to sing in her place, but no one is willing to do so… Maybe Miss Kagome or Miss Kairi will be willing to?" he said, looking pleading towards me and Kairi.

"No sir…I not a singer, but Kagome, she has the voice of an angel." Kairi said, smiling softly.

Blushing softly, I turned to look at Kairi with a glare, before turning around to look at The King.

"Ah. So will you please help us Miss Kagome?" The King asked me, which sounded more like a plead. Blushing more, I nodded softly, making him smile softly.

"Thank you my dear. Do you know any songs? You are in two parts of the musical, one short song and then one somewhat long song. Is this ok with you?" The King asked

I smiled and nodded, thinking of the perfect songs. The King smiled and motioned for me to follow him. Slowly, I swam after him and guessed it was too the show.

"Are you sure your ready?" he asked me. Nodding, I smiled and went to the stage. After they announced me, I slowly went on and sighed softly, grabbing a mic, I spotted my friends up in rafter with the King.

"This is a song my friend wrote, she passed away shortly after it and I miss her dearly" and with that, I started to sing song.

Athena's Song(Btw. Athena isn't Ariel's mother in this fanfic!)

_**Oh, the waves roll low**_

_**And the waves roll high**_

_**And so it goes**_

_**Under the bright blue**_

_**Endless sky**_

_**Waves to try measure**_

_**The days that we treasure**_

_**Wave hello**_

_**And wave goodbye**_

Smiling, I slowly drifted to an end. Looking up, I realized that I looked down to try to hold back tears. Soon, clapping and cheering was heard and I blushed, whispering a "thank you"

"And now, for my final song. I will be singing "I remember". And with that said, I began to sing softly again, closing my eyes as memories filled my vision.

_**Under the bright blue**_

_**Endless sky**_

_**Wait, I remember that**_

_**How I know that song**_

_**I remember sitting in the moonlight**_

_**And that feeling**_

_**What's that feeling?**_

_**I remember, yes**_

_**How I know that song**_

_**Though it's been so long**_

_**I remember happiness**_

_**Without a floor or ceiling**_

_**What's that feeling?**_

_**I remember**_

_**Oh! I remember her**_

_**And how we were**_

_**I remember wanting**_

_**What the evening would be bringing**_

_**I remember singing**_

_**Under the bright blue**_

_**Endless sky**_

_**Waves try to measure the days**_

_**What we treasure**_

_**And I**_

_**I remember**_

_**I remember music**_

_**And I'm never going back**_

_**To the silent law they wrote**_

_**I will sing in every tempo**_

_**Every last chromatic note**_

_**For I, I remember her**_

_**I remember music**_

_**And I remember**_

_**Love**_

_**Loveeeee**_

Softly, I slowly stopped and when I did, I whispered a "thank you" before any cheering or clapping sounded and swam away as fast as I could. Making the people in the audience gasp and look after me in curiosity and worry. Swimming blindly, I swam into an a beautiful open sea field. There, I sat down on a rock and cried softly, letting the memories fill me to the bone.

~Normal P.O.V~ (sorry…I had this all thought out haha)

~With Sora and others~

Everyone watched with worry as Kagome feld after singing. Looking at each other with a worried expression, even Riku.

"I think we need to go find her and see its she's ok." Kairi said, looking at Riku and Sora.

"Ya. We don't want her getting into torulbe or hurt." Sora said, glacing at Riku

"Yes… That would be very bad if she did." he stated softly

Nodding, the 3 split up and went in search of the young girl. Sighing softly, he wandered around, calling out her name softly, that is, until he found our stormy blue eyed girl sitting on a rock, crying and whispering'

"how could I have done that? Why didn't my miko senses alert me! Why couldn't I save her?" Kagome cried. Slowly, he swam towards her, pondering what to do or say.

~~~~~~~~CLIFFY!~~~~

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Sorry. Im uber tried. I didn't sleep well last night. I went to bed at 2 a.m. 2 FRICKEN IN THE MORNING! And I had work at 8, so I woke up at 7. *sniffles, clings to Axel*

Axel: Aww… don't worry Nikkeh… your gonna be ok. Just don't get too stressed out. Get a good nights sleep tonight and besides, you wrote a really long chapter this time, so your gonna be fine. *hugs Nikkeh*

Roxas: Yea, plus, you're an amazing girl. Everyone loves you. *takes Nikkeh into his arms, smiles as she nuzzles closer to him*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Take me to bed pwease? *looks up at Roxas*

Roxas: Of course. Its your turn Axel. *smiles, takes Nikkeh into room*

Axel: *sighs* ok ok ok! Goodnight everyone, sleepover and please review! don't forget to vote! *runs into room quietly, closes door and snuggles with Roxas and Nikkeh*


	6. Chapter 5: AN! :

**A/N! JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Hey guys. Im sorry but I wont be updating for like. A few days becuz skool is coming up, I need to clean my room, like….get rid of useless clothes, take things out, organize things…shit like that .**

**I feel bad though, becuz I love writing, but ill try to update soon. I love you all 3**

**Axel: Hey, that means no more lovey time for me OR Roxas! Im gonna miss you! *Clings to Nikkeh***

**Roxas: Yea! Also, I thought you loved m-… us! *Clings to Nikkeh as well***

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *Laughs* silly boys. Of course I love you guys. And I'll miss you too, you'll be in my thoughts, both waking and sleeping 3**

**Both: *Smiles, kissing Nikkeh's cheeks***

**Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Well. I gotta go…I just came on to write this to you guys, im sorry again and I love you all! *mumbles bout evil rooms and clothes and school***


	7. Chapter 5: Confessions & the World

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: GUESS WHAT! I have time! Yay! *does happy dance*

Axel: YAY! MY LOVE HAS RETURNED TO ME! *glomps Nikkeh's front*

Roxas YAY! MY LOVER IS HERE! *glomps her back*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *laughs. Rubs back of head* well… I missed you guys too! And yay! Someone wished me luck with school and that I update soon (:

Axel: Awsum *smiles, kisses Nikkeh*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *blushes but kisses back* Aww Axel…3

Roxas: *turns Nikkeh's head around, kisses her*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *giggles, kisses back* Awww… Roxas 3.

Now…onto the story…sorry if its short but ya. 3

Kagome's Beast name: Mitsu

Mitsu: Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, kingdom hearts or this is Halloween(Marilyn Manson) or you belong with me by Taylor swift. Also. Small fluff later lol

_Thoughts_

_**Song/dream**_

Normal

**beast**

Chapter 6: Confessions and the World that brought them together

_~Last Time~_

_Nodding, the 3 split up and went in search of the young girl. Sighing softly, he wandered around, calling out her name softly, that is, until he found our stormy blue eyed girl sitting on a rock, crying and whispering;_

"_How could I have done that? Why didn't my miko senses alert me! Why couldn't I save her?" Kagome cried Slowly, he swam towards her, pondering what to do or say._

~Present~

Slowly, he approached her and hugged her from behind, making her gasp and jump slightly, before turning around to see who it was. Blinking softly, ocean blue eyes met with stormy blue ones and the world seemed to stop.

"Riku?…" She whispered, searching his eyes.

All Kagome got for an answer was the nod of his head. Kagome kept searching his eyes and for what, he wondered, was she looking for? He, himself, wondered why he was so obsessed with her, he didn't know why he had to find her and when he saw her crying, he had to comfort her, but he did.

"Shh… Kagome…its gonna be ok..im here for you" Riku whispered softly into her hair

Blushing softly, Kagome nodded, having found what she was looking for.

'Riku.. I wanna tell you something…" Kagome stated, looking away

Riku looked at her confused before nodding softly

"What is it Kagome?" He asked softly

"Riku…I wanted to tell you how I feel…" Kagome stated, before looking him in the eye

Eyes widening, Riku nodded softly, waiting. _So that's what she was looking for?_

"Riku..I don't not like you…Riku… I.. I lo…" Suddenly, Kagome stopped and blushed. Looking confused, Kagome pointed behind him to show everyone was there. Blushing as well. Riku cleared his throat and said strongly;

"Found her" And then let her go. Blushing softly, Kagome swam forward with her head bowed.

"Im sorry I left so quickly..its just..those songs bring back memories…which I'd rather kept buried…" Kagome said softly.

Everyone just looked at her, the girl who seemed so strong, was here before them, looking a weak as a day old puppy. Rushing forward, Sora and Kairi hugged her tightly, making her gasp for "air".

"Guys….can..cant br…breath…" Kagome stated, gasping.

Laughing, Sora and Kairi let go.

"Come on..its time for us to go guys…we weren't needed here and our job is done" Sora said, looking at his friends

"Wait, before you go, take this." King Tritan said, handing kagome a small black and silver chain with a red heart at the end. Blinking, Kagome slowly came forward and accepted the gift, stroking the metal softly.

"Your majesty…are you sure?" She asked softly, staring with wide, curious eyes at it.

The king laughed and smiled.

"Yes dear, I do believe you will have better use for it than I will. Please, take care and do come visit us soon." The king said, swimming away.

Blinking, Kagome just looked at the chain more, wondering what she would do with it. Shrugging, she put it into her little pouch and slowly started following the others back to the ship. Getting in, Kagome noticed everyone was back to normal. Looking around, she spotted Riku sitting up ahead with Sora getting ready to take off, so she sat down next to her aniki. For most of the journey, Kagome and her two brothers talked about what happened and such, when Riku came on over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will be landing shortly in Halloween Town and yes, this place changes you as well, but we advise everyone goes this time. So please, buckle up."

Everyone did as told and not even 15 minutes later, did they land in what was known as Halloween Town. Everyone looked up at Sora and Riku who emerged from the front room.

"Hey, why is it all fancy and stuff looking out there?" Inuyasha asked

"Its Halloween silly." Kagome said, smiling.

"Feh. I knew that." Inuyasha grumbled, looking away.

Every one laughed and soon departed the ship. Sesshomaru smirked, when he looked back, he saw that his imouto and that boy she liked in the back, so he put his plan into action. Stepping out, he closed and locked the door, making them unable to get out or leave, seeing as Sora had the keys.

"Hey, aniki! Why'd you lock us in here?" Kagome asked through the door.

"Because. You and that boy need to figure things out, and you need to figure them out now. You can come out when you do." Sesshomaru stated in a voice that left no room to argue

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy. Sora, being the first to recover.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll go visit jack and sally, the festival doesn't start for awhile. We'll come back later to get you guys out." Sora said, motioning for people to follow him.

~With Kagome and Riku~

Kagome stared at the door in disbelief. Her brother, her aniki, was meddling in her love life! Sighing, she turned around to face Riku and saw him standing their a bit stiffly. Walking over to him, she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kagome asked

Riku, getting irritated with her hand, grabbed it softly and looked down at her.

"Yea. Im here. What?" He asked her kinda coldly

Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes. Here, she thought he wasn't mad, with what happened in Atlantica, but no. she was wrong. He was still mad. Sighing, she pulled her arm away and went an sat down on a cushion in the dark away from him.

"Nothing" She bit back darkly.

Riku, used to her smiling, cheerful voice, was taken back abit from her dark tone. Sighing, he went and sat down besides her, thinking. _why did I have to be so mean? Im..im just confused. What as she gonna tell me in Atlantica? Was she trying to say she loved me? Will she tell me now, even though I was an ass to her a second ago?_. Lost to his thoughts, he didn't noticed kagome didn't move at all, too lost in her own thoughts as well. _why was he so mean? in his eyes, I saw pain and love and confusion. What does he feel now? Should I try to tell him that I love him?_ Making up her mind. Kagome turned to face him, only finding him sitting right next to her.

"Riku?" She started softy

Hearing his name, Riku turned to look at Kagome, who had a determined look on her face.

"Yes Kagome?" He said softly, looking back at her

"Riku..I never got to tell you how I felt at Disney Castle… you took my silence the wrong way. And when I tried to tell you at Atlantica, we got interrupted…." She started, looking away

Blinking, Riku softly cupped her face and made her look at him.

"And what we're you going to tell me?" He said softly, looking into her eyes.

"What I was going to tell you was that I wanted to know the exact same thing, but only how you felt for me…Riku…I…I love you." Kagome said softly, blushing and looking away.

Blinking, Riku realized what she had just said and looked down at her, making her look at him again and smiled.

"I love you too Kagome" He stated softly, before claiming her lips with his own.

Kagome, being surprised, instantly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Riku, not liking the position, pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

~Small fluff!~

Kagome, who had been in a corner, eeped when Riku pulled her onto his lap, but smiled softly. Sensing her okness, Riku deepened the kiss, making Kagome moan softly, which turned him on softly. Slowly. He left her mouth and placed soft butterfly kisses down a trail from her lips to her neck, where he sucked, kissed, licked and bit, making her moan more.

"Ri…Riku.." She moaned softly

Riku just got turned on more and groaned when his hardness rubbed against her pantie covered pussy(btw. She's wearing a fighting kimono without pants atm). Kagome gasped softly when she felt him poke her, looking down, she blushed when she noticed that it was his dick that had poked her.

"Ri…Riku…" She moaned more, rubbing against him, making him groan more.

"Mmmm…Yeah Kagome?" He asked softly, looking up at he with lust filled eyes

Blushing and panting softly, she whispered;

"We…We cant..not yet.." she said, looking away.

Riku blinked, he hadn't realized what he was doing until she said something, blushing, he whispered;

"Sorry…I guess I just got..carried away" He said with a soft chuckle

Giggling, Kagome smiled.

"Its ok…your not the only one…" She said, blushing.

Smiling, Riku kissed her softly. Kagome, loving the feel of his lips, kissed him back. **Just think of what his lips would feel like against your pussy lips. **Mitsu said, smirking, making Kagome squirm at the image. _Go away Mitsu! I cant do that yet with him and you know it! _Kagome screamed at her inner demon. **for now. **and with that, Mitsu left. Giggling at Riku's expression, she quickly kissed him n jumped off. Noticing his frown, she giggled.

"The others should be back soon." She said and as soon as she did, the door opened..

"Hey you two worked things out?" Sesshomaru asked

"Hai aniki. We have" Kagome said, smiling back at Riku.

Sesshomaru smiled and let them both out…

~Cliffy? Lol!~

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Sorry guys, but I have things to do, so I must leave it here. *whimpers*

Axel: Hey, don't feel bad. At least you got a chapter down and stuff.

Roxas: Ya and at least Riku an Kagome got together, right?

Both: *hugs Nikkeh*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *smiles, hugs back* yea..your right..well…until next time yall. 3


	8. Chapter 6: Jack

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Awww! I got more reviews! Thanx you SuicidalxDolly, Rhianna224 and Z'Arlathissouk. It means a lot to me. (:

Axel: Yea. It does. Haha

Roxas: hey, I have a question for the reviewers…welll… two. 1. Who should Kairi get paired up with? It cant be Sora or Riku. 2. How do we make it so, with like a song, there isn't a space between each line?

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Ooohhh! Good questions Roxas. Also, Z'Arlathissouk, why not Sesshomaru with Kairi?

Axel: Ok ok, Enough questions. Just get on with the story!

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: ok ok! Fine!..*pouts. Mumbles jerk…*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, kingdom hearts, This is Halloween(Marilyn Manson) or You Belong with Me(Taylor Swift)

Normal

**Beast**

_**Song**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7: Jack's plan and Kagome's tears

_~Last Time~_

"_The others should be back soon" she said and as soon as she did, the door opened.._

"_Have you two worked things out?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Hai aniki, we have" Kagome said, smiling back at Riku._

_Sesshomaru smiled and let them both out…_

~Present Day~

Kagome smiled and hoped out of the ship, then she looed around. Laughing, she smiled at everyones outfit. They were either a rag doll, zombie or vampire. When Riku jumped out, he immediately looked for Kagome and when eh spotted her, he instantly got hard again. Here, Kagome was wearing a black n neon green petticoat(hot topic), black fishnet leggings, small black boots and a black and green corset that hugged her chest nicely. Small black wigs with green glitter littered her back and she had small fangs poking out of her mouth with a cute, little black kitty mask covering half her face.

"Hey Riku, watcha looking at?" Kagome asked him, blushing when she saw his outfit and his hard on.

Riku blushed and looked away, making her giggle. Kagome then looked him over again. Riku wore black and silver cut off pants with a black shirt over top. On the shirt was a silver eeri looking moon. On his back, he had one thing but big silver wing with a black tip and a black dog mask on top of his head. On his feet were his shoes, only black and silver. Kagome blushed and looked away. Smiling, Riku knew she was checking him out and walked over to her and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek, making her blush even more.

"Hey beautiful. You look stunning." He said, smiling, making her blush more.

"Hey handsome. I like the outfit." Kagome said, motioning to his body.

"Thank, but I think yours is much… better." Riku said, smirking.

"ehem" (A/N: think of this as like…a cough lol.)

Both turned around to see everyone staring at them, well… mostly everyone. Sora was more glaring then he was staring. Both blushed but didn't move from their spots.

"Should we get going? The festival is about to start!" Kairi said, smiling.

Everyone nodded their heads and walked off in the direction Jack had told them earlier about. As soon as they got there, they were asulted with the theme song of Halloween town and its inhabitants dancing around and being scary.

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**Its our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

Everyone smiled and looked in awe at everything, Kagome mostly. Slightly she stepped forward and then was grabbed and pulled in, making her squeak. Riku, noticing someone was missing, noticed Kagome wasn't there anymore.

"Hey guys…Kagome's gone…" Riku said, looking at everyone.

Everyone just laughed and smiled.

"Guys…?" Riku said dangerously

"Do not worry. This Sesshomaru would not allow any harm to his imouto. You will see her soon" Sesshomaru said softly.

Riku just nodded and watched, worry acing his thoughts.

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**_

Kagome blinked and looed around, noticing she was in a strange place.

"Where am I?" She asked, more to herself

"Don't worry. This is all part of the skit" A man said.

Kagome then looked up, noticing the man was made out of skeletons.

"Who are you?" She said warily.

"I, my dear, am Jack Skelington." The man known as Jack said

"Oh. Ok. What am I doing here?" she asked him

"don't worry. you'll be back soon enough." he said, smiling

Kagome just sighed and nodded her head, waiting.

_**In this town, we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash**_

_**Somethings waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream**_

_**This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

_**Jack smiled, creeping Kagome out.**_

"Ok, its time for us to get ready" Jack said.

"Ok, but for what?" Kagome asked

"The surprise!" he said, smiling.

"Wanna let me in?" She asked, irritated.

Jack just nodded and told her what was going to happen, making her smile and nod. Yes, this was the perfect thing to do, to prove that, not just Riku, but Sora liked her as well. (A/N: the plan is a secret, so don't ask! You'll find out!)

_**I am the clown with the tear away face**_

_**Here in the flash and gone without a trace**_

_**I am the who when you call, who's there?**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

_**I am t he shadow of the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

During all of this, everyone noticed Kagome, looking lost and scared, freaking out with each line sang. Both Riku and wanted to go to her, but they knew they couldn't(A/N: Sesshomaru is holdin them back until the "real" plan is in action. Sora was let out btw)

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**_

_**Halloween, Halloween**_

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good sare**_

_**that's our job, but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

Sora and Riku's eyes widen when they see kagome tied up to a stake with hay on the ground, which was being brought to the center of the town and in the other direction, a scarecrow(A/N idk what the thing, that scares hem away is called lol) was coming towards the center as well.

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump out of your skin**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream**_

_**Wont you please make way for a very special guy?**_

_**Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin patch**_

_**Everyone hai to the Pumpkin King, now**_

Both of them(A/N: Riku n Sora) saw the scarecrow move and grab a malet lit with fire and jump off his little horse next to Kagome. They both looked back at Sesshomaru, struggling, trying to get free, making him smirk.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, whoo**_

The whole town started smiling as Jack lit himself and Kagome on fire, making her scream(A/N: plan.) Jack then smirked and said.

"Goodbye…our dear."

Sesshomaru finally let them go and they both ran and jumped up, Sora putting the flames out whiel Riku cut kagome free, who "passed out" in his arms. Both of them leaped away and glared at Jack.

"What the hell?" Riku asked

"Yeah Jack, whats going on?" Sora asked

Jack just smiled and jumped and grabbed Kagome.

"If you want her, you have to fight for her." He said, smiling.

Both Riku and Sora just stared at Jack as he handed Kagome off to Sally. Sighing, they both got in a fighting stance, not noticing Sally and Kagome sneak off to go sit in the monster tree.

"Jack… I don't wanna fight you" Sora said, eyeing his friend.

"Well… you have to. Or else we get to keep little Misss. Kagome" Jack said, smiling,

Both sighed and started fighting with Jack, trying their hardest not to really hurt him.

~up in the tree with Sally and Kagome~

"Wow…they don't seem to much into the fight." Sally said, musing

Kagome just sighed and nodded, whispering sadly. "Ya"

Sally looked at Kagome in worry. She knew that if they didn't start fighting, Kagome would just say "fuck it" and leave, making their plan pretty much useless. Kagome sighed, its been 20 minutes and they weren't doing anything different, so she jumped down and walked back to the gummi ship, everyones eyes watching her leave

~Main P.O.V.~

Sor and Riku sighed. They didn't want to do this, really, so they weren't putting much effort into it. Then suddenly, Jack stopped and watched someone leave and sighed. Both Sora and Riku looked confused before Sesshomaru stepped up.

"Let us go… we apparently aren't needed here." Sesshomaru said with slight annoyance

Again, they just looked confused but nodded and followed him and the others, wondering what was gonna happen with Kagome. When they got to the ship, they saw her standing there and ran up to meet her.

"Oh my god! Kagome! Did you sneak away? Are you ok?" Sora asked, breathing deeply.

"Yea. Tell us what happened!" Riku said, looking at her.

But all they got was silence. It was like she wasn't even listening to them. Blinking, they watched her get in and sit in the dark, looking at the wall. Blinking, they got in and went up front, looking at kagome worriedly. When everyone else got in, they took off.

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Sorry. This is as much as I can do today. Im not gonna be updating for the next 2 days for sure, but ot so sure on when I can next time really. So. Sorry! I love you all~ mainly you guys! *Tacklesw Axel and Roxas*

Both: *ouph!*

Axel: ima miss you koishi3

Roxas: me too love 3

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: 3... Well. Until next time loves!


	9. AN: Announcement 2

Announcement!

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: hey guys. Im sorry. But the first day of school sucked ass. I had a horrible day and im writing a chapter but I went straight to bed today cuz it sucked so bad. So sorry if Chapter 8 is gonna be a late update….=/

Axel: Aww… my poor baby 3 *huggles and kisses*

Roxas: hey… it'll turn out ok, you'll find time to write and do school and hang with friends and all that other junk *kisses lips softly*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *Sniffles, kisses back, clings to Axel* again, im really sorry. You guys are in my thoughts. I love you

Axel: I love you too babe

Roxas: Me too love.

*blows kisses to all*


	10. Chapter 7: Dreams, Forgiveness & Secrets

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Guess what!

Both(Axel and Roxas); WHAT!

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: I found time to write! *jumps up n down happily*

Axel: YAY! HEY! YOUR BACK KOISHI! *tackles Nikkeh*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *oomph*

Roxas: my love! *tackles as well*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *oomph's again* guys…cant…breath…

*both get off. Nikkeh breaths deeply an then tackles them both*

Both: *oomphs*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *smiles, kisses them both*

Axel: ok ok, sorry guys..this is no time for talk, just…naughty stuff… so on to the story!

Roxas: *picks Nikkeh up and takes her to bed room. Axel follows*

Axel: oh and thanks for the reviews *disappears behind closed door*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, kingdom hearts or Who Knew by Pink or Only Hope by Mandy Moore( again lol)

Normal

**Beast**

_**Song/dream**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8: Dreams, Forgiveness and Secrets

Riku sighed, its been 2 days since they got to Radiant Garden and Kagome was still ignoring them. Looking around, Riku wondered where Kagome was. Lately, she could be found with the chi chi and chipy birds (A/N: yes. They sound weird, chi chi is my bird's name and chipy is my mom's birds name. And they are two different types of birds lol) Looking out his window towards the stales. He saw the Kagome with the two different birds. The chirpy birds were birds of flight, with bitch black bodies and orange, yellow and red head tuffs and tail feathers and they had the most beautiful colored wings, brilliant blue. Now, the chi chi bird is a bird of land, but its as fast as the chipy bird in flight. Their slim bodies making them fast, but their coloring was a bit odd. Their bodies with pitch black with silver and red streaks and they had long necks with green eyes. Shaking his head, Riku sighed and went outside, he just had to try and talk to Kagome.

~With Kagome~

Yawning softly, Kagome got up and out of bed. She couldn't believe it, the two guys she loved, didn't really fight for her. Looking down, she decided she would go and visit the chi chi and chipy birds. Getting up, she decided on a black fighting kimono with a red moon and silver sakura petals and with that, she left. Over the past 2 days, she's made friends with new people, Cloud, Leon, Yufi, Tifa, Cid and Merlin. Her favorite though, she would have to say, is Cloud. He has a very strange aura to him and she finds it… comforting. Sighing softly, she made her way to the stables and entered, smiling softly

"Hey guys, guess who?" She said softly, smiling at the birds.

The birds starting making noises and gathering at the head of their stables, making Kagome giggle. Sighing softly, Kagome went and got a saddle and a lead and reins. Grabbing her two favorite birds(A/N one from each group). Walking to her chi chi bird, the one which she named Hotaru(A/N this means firefly) and saddled her up, then went and got Ren(A/N this means lotus) and put the lead on him. With that, she lead the two birds outside and got on Hotaru and tied the Ren to the saddled and gently kicked Hotaru's side and said "Yip Yip" and with that, was off.

~With Riku~

Riku watched her from the shadows and pondered asking her now or following her and seeing what she was doing. Being a guy, he was curious as too what she was gonna do, so he opted to follow her and when she was out of fight, he got a chi chi bird and set off after her. What he saw and heard made his mouth drop and his heart clench.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Kagome sighed, stopping at the waterfall and small lake she had found with Ren awhile back. Getting off, she took the reins off of Hotaru and untied the lead from Ren.

"You guys know ehn to be back and to not get into trouble." Kagome said softly, but firmly.

The two birds squawked and went off to do whatever. Smiling to herself, Kagome sat at the edge of the lake and looked up at the setting sun. Looking down at the waters, she soon found herself talkin aloud.

"Why didn't they fight? Why didn't _he_ fight? I thought he said he loved me. don't you fight for the ones you love, no matter who your fighting against?" Kagome said to herself, on the verge of tears, not knowing that Riku was there and watching.

"I wanna run into his arms…tell him how I feel…how I felt…but I cant. I don't know what to do." She whispered, letting a few tears fall.

Slowly, Kagome got up, and slowly started dancing and singing.

Only Hope by Mandy Moore

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**Im awake in the infinite cold**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands**_

_**And pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

Blinking to himself, Riku thought that he heard this song before and tried to remember where.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me the plans that you have**_

_**For me over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands **_

_**And pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now that you're my only hope**_

Slowly, Riku realized where he heard this from. It was that dream! So it was really Kagome that was in his dream, blinking, he realized he was slowly walking towards her dancing form.

_**I give you my destiny**_

_**I'm giving you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony**_

_**Singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands**_

_**And pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_**Mmmmmmmmm**_

_**Mmmmmmmmmmmm**_

_**Mmmmmmmmm**_

Blushing, Kagome saw that Riku was there and he was listening and walkin g forward her while singing. Blinking, she felt the familiar deju'vu feeling. Looking up into his eyes when he started dancing with her, she noticed his eyes twinkling and suddenly remembered the dream she had before she meet everyone. Riku smiled down at her when they came to a stop. Both kinda just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. That's when Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Riku..why are you here? Why did you follow me?" Kagome whispered softly.

Riku stared at her before thinking bout her answer seriously. Sighing softly, he realized it was because he missed her voice, her warmth, her light. He missed her smiles and everything else about her. He wanted to know why she was mad at him, but he knew now. And he was gonna prove himself to her, he promise himself that. Looking down, he saw that she was out of his arms and walking away. Running, he caught up to her and hugged her from behind.

"You left. Why?" Riku whispered in her ear, making her blush

"You took to long to answer. So I thought you ust stalked me." Kagome whispered softly, making Riku's eye brow twitch.

"No. I didn't stalk you. I wanted to know why you were mad at me and ignoring me. I missed hearing your voice, seeing your smiling face, feeling your warmth, and having your light. I wanted to talk with you. But then…I saw this and…well. This was in my dream…" Riku admitted, whispering the last part.

Kagome gasped, turning around, she stared him in the eyes. He followed her, cuz he wanted to know why she was mad at him. But mostly, the dream. She remembered now, he was in her dream! Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly spilled over. Riku, noticing this, softly whipped them away and grunted when the young female flung herself deeper into his embrace, making them fall.

"Hey… Hey… why the tears?" He asked, worry lacing his voice

Sniffling, you looked up at him, whispering;

"I had that exact same dream!"

Riku, not prepared for this, looked at her more seriously, then slowly, he lowered his lips to hers for a soft kiss. Kagome, having missed this, melted into the kiss and kissed him back. Soon, they had to break for air.

"Hey. Im sorry I didn't fight for you, but I promise that wont happen ever again. I truly, really do love you." Riku said, whispering in her ear.

Kagome smiled against his shoulder and soon fell asleep. Riku smiled and gently laid her down and whistled for the birds. Soon, the two birds she came with appeared.

"Hey, watch over her for me, kk? Ive got to go get somethings.." He said, looking down lovingly at the sleeping girl.

Looking at each other the two birds nodded. Smiling, Riku ran off and got on his bird and was soon out of sight.

~With the others~

No one was surprised when they didn't see either Kagome or Riku all day. Normally, they wouldn't until dinner time. But it was past dinner, so everyone was slightly worried. Especially Kairi and Sora.

"Why aren't you even the slightest bit worried for her?" Kairi said, irritated with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Feh. She can take care of herself..She is an In.."Inuyasha started, but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"She is 17. And where we're from, that is old enough to take care of yourself. Yes, she is our imouto, but we have to trust her. Besides, we'd know if she was in trouble." Sesshomaru said, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just sighed and "feh'ed" again and walked off, making everyone look at them strangely. Sesshomaru just smiled a rare smile and said sorry and walked out, following Inuyasha.

"Hey guys… What all do we really know about them?" Tifa asked, looking at everyone.

Around her, the whole gang was there. That included: Cloud, Yufia, Cid, Leon, Merlin, Sora and Kairi. Just then, the door opened and in came Riku. Everyone stared at him before looking serious and pulling him into the conversation.

"Whoa guys. Whats up?" Riku said, a bit too cherry.

"We don't really now anything about the Tashio's. We've known them for a month or so, yet we know nothing." Tifa said, looking at the place where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha disappeared.

Riku noticed this and looked at everyone with a confused expression. Sighing softly. Someone spoke up.

"Right before you came in, Kairi was yelling at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, asking them why they weren't worried about Kagome and yad yad yad. Inuyasha was talking and was about t o say something. Something that had "In" as the first two letters and then Sesshomaru cut him off, glaring at him. Then Inuyasha left and Sesshomaru soon followed." Cloud said softly, looking at the door.

Everyone gawked at Cloud and he just smiled. Oh yes. He knew, but he wasn't going to let them know or the Tashio's now just yet. Sighing softly, Cloud thought it better he left.

"Im leaving. I do not want to meddle in others business" Cloud said and then left, making everyone sweat drop.

"Well… That was interesting, but I don't see why that matters." Riku said, sill confused.

"It means their hiding something from us… and I don't know if they can be trusted" Tifa said sternly.

Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"Hey. We'll just have a group meeting soon about it and discuss it, ok?" Yufi said, for once being the logical one.

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Riku, sighing softly, went to gather the things he came here for. Walking towards his room, he heard soft voices. Being even more quiet, he saw that they were from coming from Inuyasha's room. When he got there, he listened and what he heard, he didn't like.

~With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha~

"Otouto, you can not tell them of what we are. Not yet. They would not understand." Sesshomaru said, looking at Inuyasha sternly.

Inuyasha had his ears to his skull, which Riku always wondered if they were real or part of a costume. Inuyasha looked sad and stressed.

"But aniki, why cant we?" Inuyasha said, whining slightly.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Otouto, you know we cant." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Sighing softly, Riku got up and walked the rest of the way towards his room. Grabbing all the things he needed, he went back out and ontop his bird and was soon back with Kagome….

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Well… there you go. that's the best I can do tonight. I have to much homework and a lto on my mind .

Axel: Babe, its ok. I still love you 3

Roxas: Ya, don't worry about it. Just don't leave us hanging. *hugs Nikkeh tightly*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *Smiles and hugs Roxas back, clings to him* School sucks. Also, someone found my bracelet. It was someone from Sam's drumline (someone who I hate), but they didn't bring it to lost and found and instead put it back. Wtf? wouldn't you bring it to lost and found? Idk. But whatever…I miss it. *sniffles*

Roxas: shh hun.. Shh… *rubs shoulders soothingly*

Axel: Ya babe don't stress. *smiles* Hey man, take her into the room for a nap. She needs to go to bed.

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Nooo….me no wanna sleep! *tries to run*

Roxas: *holds Nikkeh tightly, takes her to room* Night everyone

Axel: Please review. Night peoples *walks into room*

*A muffled voice saying "night!" was heard*


	11. DamnANAgainsorry

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Damnit all…im n the urge of crying…again…so sorry guys but im not gonna update till next week…sorry…im…just having a rough week…and I really need my boyfriend…but he's not fucking here…

Axel: Awww… babe…*reaches out*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *hisses. Moves away*

Axel: *frowns*

Roxas: Nikkeh…

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: im sorry guys…I just…cant…*runs away*

Axel: Hey guys…We're sorry… you didn't need to see that but it needed to be done…I think? *runs after Nikkeh*

Roxas: Ya. She's had a rough week. She lost a very special bracelet that her boyfriend gave her, she had to be late to classes, someone found the bracelet but didn't turn it into lost n found n instead put it back on the ground, her cars broke down, homecoming is next week and they have a float, there's school, she missed her bus…twice. Went to the wrong spot for her bus and ya. So, im sorry. Bye. *runs after Axel and Nikkeh*


	12. ch 8: World of Truth What the hell?

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Omg! Guess who's here!

Axel: MY LOVER!

Roxas: MY BABE!

*Nikkeh is glomped by Axel and Roxas. An oomph is heard in the back ground*

Axel: I missed you. Are you ok now love? *kisses Nikkeh's forehead*

Roxas; Yeah, are you ok? *looks at Nikkeh worriedly*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: eh…not really. Im still unstable though im pretty sure my boyfriend doesn't realize this and its really this b!tches fault. I hate her and just everything I see or he says atm, is only when _she's _there. I hate her guts. *sighs*

Axel: Awww.. Babe.. Did you come here to vent while you write? *holds Nikkeh close*

*Nikkeh nods and snuggles closer to Axel*

Roxas: ok, so anything good gonna happen in this chapter? *looks hopeful*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *nods and giggles* mhm. You guys will be in here and idk what song yet. lol.

Axel: Cool.

Roxas: Finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kingdom hearts or

Talking

_Dream/thoughts_

_**Song**_

**Beast**

Chapter 10: Truth, Pain, Reunion and True love

Yawing softly, Kagome realized that she wasn't in her bed, let alone a bed. Instead, she was here on the ground, laying on top of a blanket with one on top of her and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. Looking up, she realized that the arms belong to Riku. Thinking, she slowly remembered what happened last night and stared up at him in wonder. Here, he looked so peaceful, yet, when he was awake, he looked…too serious. Kagome decided that she liked this face better. Smiling softly, she slowly wiggled out of his grasp and then kissed his forehead lightly and got up. Walking over to the lake, she stripped and got in and started washing up.

~~~With Riku~~~

Riku sighed softly. He hadn't slept well and he blamed it on Tifa and her suspiciousness. He also blamed Kagome's brothers. Sighing softly. He realized Kagome wasn't in his arms anymore. Jumping up, he looked around wildly for her, only to find her clothes on the ground. Panicking, he stripped and jumped in, thinking she was attacked, raped and thrown in the lake.

~~~With Kagome before Riku freaked out(A/N: lol!)~~~

Kagome divided under water to rinse her hair out, then, deciding she just wanted to swim, swam. She was under water for what seemed like seconds to her when she felt hands grab her and pull her up. Squeaking lightly, then getting a mouthful of water, she closed her eyes and mouth. When she got to the surface, she spit it out.

"Yuck. Who the he…" Kagome started, but stopped when she saw Riku's face.

"Hey? Riku? You ok?" Kagome asked, worried.

Riku didn't answer her, just stared, then, suddenly, he hugged her tightly, making her gasp and squeak.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…."Riku whispered into her hair.

Smiling, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and that's how they stayed for awhile. Then, she felt something poke her leg and then she remembered they were both NAKED! Kagome, who got embarrassed, screamed and hit Riku across the face, making him wince.

"What the he.." Riku was about to ask, but then noticed that they were both naked and he had a hard on. Blushing, he mumbled "sorry" to her, but neither of them really moved. Slowly, Kagome swam backwards and get out and get dried off and dressed. Turning around, she smiled at the him.

"Coming?" She asked softly

Nodding, riku went and got out and dried off, then dressed.

Smiling at each other, Kagome surprised riku by giving ihm a quick kiss before calling to her bird and running to meet up with it, and jumping on, yelling over her shoulder;

"Come on slow poke!" and disappearing from his sight. Laughing, Riku called his own and got on his and raced off after her, the other bird in tow. Laughing softly, he finally caught up with her and they both slowed their birds down to a trot, both in their own worlds. One thinking of her son and family and the other thinking of what Tifa said was true.

"_How could she run that fast? She caught up to her chi chi bird so quick! And that's nearly impossible!" _Riku thought

"_Maybe Tifa was right… I think its time to do some investigating…" _Riku thought, looking at Kagome's back guiltily.

"_But what happens if she finds out im spying on her? Will she hate me?"_ No matter what he thought, he always saw Kagome accusing him and saying she hated him and never wanted to see him again and disappearing. But he knew, that no matter what, if she was hiding something from them, it was either a threat or not and it was his job to find out. Sighing, he shook his head clear of his thoughts and noticed they were back.

"Hey, you ok Riku?" Kagome asked, not looking back at him.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Im fine. Why do you ask?" Riku replied, looking at the back of her head.

"oh. No reason. You've just been spacing out for about the last 10 minutes of the ride here" Kagome said nonchalantly, still not looking at him.

"Oh. Sorry. Guess Sora's starting to rub off on me." He said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing softly.

Kagome smiled, but what Riku didn't see, were the tears rolling down her face. _I want a relationship with him…but I cant…_**why not? Mitsu asked**

_Because you cant have a good relationship when your keeping secrets and this is a secret I cant te ll him… or let him find out about…Kagome said sadly. _**why? What is wrong with your demon side? Mitsu said, offended. **_because im not human! He wouldn't understand what its like… he wouldn't understand all the rituals and what position he'll be in…and I don't want him to go through the pain of the transformation…I don't want him to think im a freak…Kagome said, sounding bitter sweet and sad. _**Well… I see now. Your afraid he'll do what Inuyasha did to you before you all found out you were blood related. Your afraid he'll think you're a freak, a non-human… which you aren't. if this boy truly loves you, he wouldn't turn you away or think any different of you. So… talk with Aniki and otouto see what they have to say. Mitsu said, her imagery glaring at the Kagome in her mind. **_Ok. Thank you Mitsu… you really are the best beast a girl could have. Kagome said, smiling at her beast. _**no problem child. No problem. Mitsu said, smiling before retreating to the back of her mind.**

"Hey…Kagome?" Riku said, waving a hand in front of the now back to earth girl.

"Huh?" Was Kagome's intelligent reply.

Riku just laughed and shook his head

"Nothing. Lets get going, im pretty sure everyone's worried about us ms. Space cadet." Riku said, running and laughing

"Yeah I gue…HEY! I am not a space cadet!" Kagome yelled, running after him at a human speed.

Riku laughed and smiled as he ran to merlin's house. When they got their, they were meet with a bunch of people, all looking at them with worried, stern and scared faces.

"Where are you been imouto? Do you not realized what could have happened if you an he..?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at Kagome with Icy cold eyes.

"No. I didn't realize so until we were on our way home. Im sorry aniki, but nothing happened! You can see and sense it clearly! Kagome said, sounding like a helpless child.

"That maybe so imouto, but you have to be more careful. I don't think you, nor he are ready for those consequences." Sesshomaru said sternly, sounding like a father figure.

Kagome looked down and whispered " I know. And im sorry."

Sesshomaru smiled softly and hugged Kagome softly yet tightly, whispering in her ear "im sorry to have yelled. I was just worried about you…your only just starting to learn of demon rituals and customs" Nodding, kagome looked up at him with a small smile. Kagome suddenly yawned and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

"Hey aniki… im really tired…will you take me to bed?" Kagome said, sounding really tired.

Sesshomaru just nodded and scooped kagome up into his arms and went up to her room and stayed there for awhile. Everyone just stared at each other, then Inuyasha left. Riku sighed. Looking at everyone, he decided he should tell them of his findings.

"Hey you guys… I think Tifa is right. Earlier today, when we we're going back to the birds, kagome called to one of them and it was running and she caught up to it! And chi chi birds are one of the fastest creatures on this planet!" Riku said, looking at everyone seriously.

Everyone just stared at him for a second before they realized he was talking about what they had said last night.

"Wow. that's pretty serious" Tifa said, looking tired. Man, they all needed to grow up sometimes.(A/N: yes coming from Tifa, who is like…Awsome but yet childish)

"Yeah. It is. Got anything else?" Tifa said, looking straight at riku

"Yeah. Last night, I was walking towards my room when I heard Sesshomaru telling Inuyasha stuff." Riku said.

"Oh? Like what?" Everyone gasped and turned around to see Cloud standing there.

"Cloud!" Everyone said, staring at him wide eyed.

"Yeah." Was their reply

"Ok, anyways. So, he was telling him that they couldn't reveal who they really are or what they really are…not yet" Riku said, looking at everyone.

"Ok… Hm…Why don't we take them to The World Of Truth?" Sora said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's the World of Truth?" Kairi said, looking at him with a "what-the-hell?" expression

Cloud sighed, gaining everyone's attention.

"The World of Truth is a newer world. It's where the keyblades are made and where their wielders are chosen. You get changed into your true form, or true self, so the keyblade or blades that are yours, recognize you." Cloud said, staring at everyone.

"Wow. Did you guys go there?" Kairi asked, looking at Sora and Riku.

They both nodded slightly, not voicing it.

"Ok, so its settled. We're going to the World of Truth." Cid said, smiling wide.

"Cid…We're gonna need a pretty big and fast gunni ship." Sora said, looking at the man like he was crazy.

"Ah kiddo, don't worry. it'll be done within the next 3-4 days." Cid said with a gleam in his eye.

Everyone just gulped and nodded, turning in for the night knowing that they'd need they're sleep before the next few days. Sighing, Riku went up stairs, tomorrow they would be announcing where they were going to.

~~~~Next Day~~~~

It was 6 in the morning when Riku woke up due to grunting and something that sounded like snarling. Getting up, Riku rushed to get dressed and outside, nearly running into everyone else.

"What the hell is going on?" Kairi said, rubbing her eyes tiredly

"I don't know. I think we're under attack" Riku said, glacing tiredly at the door.

"Yeah…but who or what would be attacking us so early? "Sora said, looking like he was about ready to fall asleep against the door way.

Suddenly, a loud BOOM was heard, shaking the whole hosue and making everyone jump.

"Holy hell! We're under attack!" Sora said, running outside, only to see Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all in a fighting stance with sweat on their brows and swords drawn.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" everyone yelled, running towards them

"Stop! Stay right there!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes trained on Kagome.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but then they noticed that Kagome had her back to them and that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a defensive position in front of her.

"Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. What is going on here?" Riku said, rubbing his eyes.

"Training" was all either said, their eyes never leaving their imouto.

Everyone just "oohhh" and went to do their own things. Kairi, Donald, Mickey, Goofy and Tifa went back to bed, Cid and Merlin went to the garage to start working on the new gummi and Sora, Riku, Cloud and Leon stayed to watch.

~~~With Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before people came out~~~

"imouto, time to get up and train." Sesshomaru said, poking her side lightly

"mmm…5 more minutes mommy?" Kagome said, turning over and pulling the blanket over her head.

Sesshomaru just sighed and pulled the blankets off her, picked her up and walked into her bathroom with her kicking and pounding his back.

"Sesshomaru Takashi Tashio! don't you DARE throw me into that cold water!" Kagome half scolded/ half yelled.

"Kagome Higurashi Tashio, don't YOU dare address me as such. I am your elder" Sesshomaru stated, smirking as Kagome froze and pouted

"Hmph. Your only older by 2 years. Asshole" Kagome mumbled

Sesshomaru just smirked more and threw Kagome into the once warm water, wincing as she shrieked. Kagome just growled. She didn't think he would do that! Sighing, she got out and drained the water and got out.

Glaring at her aniki, she hissed "get out so I can change" and slammed the door on his face. Sesshomaru just laughed and walked down stairs.

~With Kagome (still before everyone showed up)~

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Walking over to my bag, I grabbed my mini closet and starting going through it. Soon I decided on a red ninja outfit (like Sakura's from Naruto, just red and blue). With that, I walked down stairs and outside to train with my two anikis.

~Normal~

"So, the squirt has finally decided to come down." Inuyasha said as Kagome entered the room, making her glare at him.

"oh shut up Inu. Im SOOO gonna kick your ass." Kagome said, an evil glint coming to her eyes.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just exchanged glances before nodding and walking out with Kagome in tow. And with that, training began.

~~~Normal Normal(after everyone entered)~~~

Its been 3 hours since they started and only 1 and a half since everyone came out and Kagome wasn't even panting, where as her two brothers were. Sesshomaru, not liking this nor the look in his sisters eyes, decided it was enough but forgot he couldn't really do anything. Sighing, he just dodged another attack.

"So Inu, Sessh, are you ready to give up yet?" Kagome said, running at a fast speed but not an over too fast speed.

Inuyasha just glared and Sesshomaru just nodded, making Kagome smile and collapse. Everyone ran to her to see if she was ok.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Quick! Someone get water!"

"imouto? Can you hear me?"

"Aww! Come on Kags!"

Voices were just swarming around until Kagome officially blacked out.

~~~~CLIFFY!~~~~

Nikkeh: ik guys im so sorry! I know this took forever for me too write and im sooo sorry! Ill start writing the next chapter tonight! I swear!

Axel & Roxas: *Sweat drops and laughs*

Riku: *looks at people* um…am I in the right room? *slowly backs away*

Nikkeh: RIKU! *tackles, snuggles*

Axel: hey, whats he doin here?

Roxas: yeah. And we were in this chapter!

Nikkeh: *hides* he's my new body guard…

Axel: from who? Why?

Roxas: *growls at Nikkeh*

Nikkeh: *points to Roxas*

Riku: um…*grabs Nikkeh and Runs away from Roxas*

Axel: *Laughs* well…looks like im signing off lol. Just review and ill make sure she writes tonight.


	13. ch 9: Dreams, Friends & New Plans

Dreams, Friends and New Plans

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: GUESS WHO?

Axel: NIKKEH!

Roxas: BABE!

*an oomph and crash is heard*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: lol. I missed you guys too!

Axel: *snuggles Nikkeh* why were chuu gone for so long?

Roxas: yeah, why? *kisses*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *sighs* ive been loaded with….CRAP of homework. It was the end of the semester and shit and ive been writing the chapter in my notebook. God. There are like….*counts* 7 pages front and back filled! Lol

Axel: awww…my poor baby. *puts Nikkeh in lap and massages shoulders, making Nikkeh purr*

Roxas: *rubs Nikkeh's feet softly* So…whats in this chapter love?

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *smirks and purrs, loosens up* I may be loose but not that loose. You'll just have to wait and find out. Its got a surprise! (:

Both: *pouts*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *giggles* _**My disclaimer: **_(note how I put it in bold, italicized and underlined!) I do _**Not **_own anyone from: Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. **Also, **I don't own _Make it Shine _by Victoria Justice_. _Now, if I did own anyone from Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts(which I wish I did but I sadly don't) _**SESSHOMARU AND RIKU WOULD BE **__**MINE!**_Well, now that, that's over on to the story!

Talking  
_Dream/thoughts  
__**Song  
**_**Beast**

_~~~Dream Sequence~~~_

_Kagome twitched. She didn't know where she was or what was happening, minus the fact that she was floating. Suddenly, she was falling(_A/N: Falling, huh? Funny cuz she was floating lol). _Hitting the floor with an oomph, Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, gasping. There, in front of her, was the well that led to her future home and leaning against it was her father, Inutashio and her mother, Kimi. _(A/N: I don't know her mothers real name so, yeah. She gets Kimi!) _Getting to her feet, she slowly walked over to them, confusion written all over her face._

"_Mother, Father, why have you brought me here?" She asked._

_They both looked at their youngest child and then at each other. Sighing, Kimi spoke first;_

"_My dear, we are here merely to warn you." Kimi spoke softly_

_Kagome only looked at her parents confused. "what does she mean "we are here merely to warn you?" Kagome thought "__**Pay attention and we will find out" Mitsu growled. **__Kagome only nodded and looked at her parents, silently telling them to continue. Her father spoke next._

"_What your mother means, is that you will soon be put in a hard position." Inutashio explained gravely._

"_What do you mean?" Kagome said, slightly scared of the answer_

"_My child, it is almost time for you to reveal yourselves. Tomorrow, you will be traveling to a new world, but you will end up here first." Kimi said softly, knowing how this may impact the young miko demon in front of her._

_Kagome just blinked, trying to process this. They were coming home? Kagome suddenly smiled, she'd get to see her kit again! Even if it was only for a small time._

"_Kagome? Remember this, cause tomorrow will bring hardships for you and that new young man." Inutashio said_

"_Yes, my darling, but we also just cant wait to meet them." Kimi said smiling._

_Kagome blinked. She never met her actual father._

"_You mean dad…is alive?" Kagome breathed out in disbelief. _

"_Yes, ive been alive for a long time now." Inutashio said, smiling._

"_But how? I thought you died protecting Inuyasha and his…mother?" Kagome said, trying not to let the distaste show._(A/N: kagome had her memories sealed, but she has them back now!) _I mean sure, she sounded nice and all, but come on, her dad was cheating on her mother with her._

"_No, my child. I did not, but I had to make it look that way' Inutashio said softly, remembering a 6 year old Kagome asking what he was doing and clinging to a 17 year old Sesshomaru._

"_Why?" was all Kagome could say_

"_My child, I will explain when we meet, for out time is running out. "Inutashio promised._

_Kagome's eyes widened. Running, she hugged them both tightly. Inutashio and Kimi just smiled at their youngest lovingly and hugged her back, whispering "goodbye for now" before disappearing._

_~~~End of Dream~~~_

Its been days since Kagome fell unconscious and everyone was either worried or scared. Worried cause she glowed and no one could touch her and scared cause Sesshomaru would growl at anyone who came to close. Currently, Riku was sitting up there with Kagome, seeing as Sessho only allowed him and Inu up there. Riku was just sitting there, looking at the beauty he loved and possibly wanted to marry. Riku froze at that thought, but before he could ponder it, Kagome groaned. Looking down, Kagome was moving! Riku jumped up and hugged her, kissing her hard yet soft. Gasping, kagome was about to scream when Riku's tongue invaded her mouth, making her moan softly instead. Smirking, Riku let her go.

"Wow" was all Kagome managed to say, just making Riku smirk more.

Laughing, Riku smiled. "Hey, you ok? You were out for two days." he said, a frown marring his face.

"_I was out for two days? Kagome thought_, remembering her dream, which seemed only minutes.

Noticing Kagome's distressed look, Riku pulled Kagome into his lap. Blinking, Kagome looked up at him and smiled, making him smile back, just holding her.

"Hey guys…Kagome's awake" Riku yelled softly.

There was a few rustles and then a loud thud, followed by a few curses, but soon everyone was up stairs. Then all the questions started.

"Kagome, you ok?" "what happened?" "what did you see?" "How do you feel?" "Are you hungry?" "Kagome?" "Kagome?" "Kagome?"?

Getting swamped with questions, Kagome just buried her face into Riku's neck, whimpering. Riku, noticing this, tightened hiss arms around her waist, glaring at everyone(minus Sesshomaru) Everyone went silent at Riku's look.

"Imouto, tell this Sesshomaru what happened." Sesshomaru said with worry.

Kagome just looked up at her aniki and jumped into his arms, clinging to him.

"May my brother and I have some time alone with her?" Inuyasha asked softly, which everyone just nodded to and left.

"I'll make her some food." Kairi said before leaving.

Sesshomaru just nodded and Inuyasha smiled.

Once everyone was gone, Sesshomaru placed a sound barrier on the room.

"Now. Tell us what happened." Sesshomaru said.

"Well…" Kagome started her two hour long explanation and conversation.

~~~ Tow Hours Later~~~

Two hours later, they all came down and walked into the living room, making everyone look up as they did so. Walking over to Riku, Kagome sat in his lap while Inuyasha sat on the floor and Sesshomaru in a chair. Riku wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Everything was quiet until Kairi came in with Kagome's food.

"Oh. Hi guys." Kairi said. Turning to Kagome, she asked, "you hungry?" at her nod, Kairi added sheepishly; "All we had was oden, so I hope you like it."

Kagome's eyes lit up and Riku instantly tighten his arms around her, making her squirm and reach out like a child, making everyone laugh. Kairi smiled and gave kagome the bowl and laughed when she squealed.

~~Riku's POV~~

When Kairi came in and told Kagome she made oden (A/N: Kagome's fav food!), I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist, only to regret it seconds later. As soon as I restrained her, she started to wiggle in my lap. Gritting my teeth, I tried to ignore the feel of her ass grind into my crotch, stifle the moan and the images of Kagome bouncing in my lap, naked and moaning my name. (A/N: he doesn't want the images, yet here he is thinking bout them lol) Blushing, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and looked down at Kagome. Thankfully, Kairi gave her the oden and she stopped wiggling. Smiling, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, making her turn and smile up at me. Thinking, I decided we should figure out what to do.

"So, what's our game plan?" I asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked deep in thought and sighed. Looking at Kagome, he signaled for her to do the talking.

Sighing, Kagome spoke up. "Riku, I want to show you my world, if that's ok? Kagome asked timidly.

I looked down at Kagome with confused look. Kagome just looked down and played with her hair.

"I'll explain things when the time comes… but its on the way to.. that one place." She said

I just looked at her shocked. "_how could she know about that place? We were whispering!" _I thought, looking around, I saw everyone was curious, so I just nodded my head. Kagome just smiled timidly at me and got out of my lap and walked to the doors, her brothers behind her, but she stopped them.

"I need some alone time." was all she said before she disappeared.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stood there, before turning around and looking at all of us.

"We leave at dawn" Sesshomaru said coldly before going upstairs to pack and sleep. Looking out the window, I saw kagome walk down the path to the stables and guessed she was going for a ride. Sighing to myself, I went upstairs to pack and sleep.

~~Kagome's POV~~

I felt so awkward. I could feel his questioning look and I was afraid, so I left at the first chance I got. When I felt my brother's following, which isn't what I wanted, I said I wanted to be alone and they didn't follow me after that. When I was a few feet away from the house, I ran to the stables. When I got within a feet away, I saw two men dressed in black (A/N guess who? :D ) standing by my two birds. Getting low to the ground, I stalked towards them and jumped one when I was close enough, pressing a blade to his throat while the other one got defensive.

"who are you and what do you want?" I hissed in his ear.

"Ka…Kagome?" they both breathed out.

Confused, I used my free hand to move the hood back and gasped when a face from the past appeared. Jumping up, I moved to the other one and removed his hood as well, only to have the same reaction. Here in front of me, were my two best friends, who were thought to be dead; Axel and Roxas

~~~~CLIFFY! Jkjk not really~~~

~~~Normal POV~~~

Tears streamed down her face as she jumped them both, hugging them tightly. Axel and Roxas just smiled, hugging her back. Axel started to rub her back while Roxas rubbed her head.

"Hey, why the tears?" Axel said, trying to soothe her.

"Yeah hun, what happened to the brave girl we used to know?" Roxas said, teasing her a bit.

"You guys just disappeared after that accident and we all thought you were dead. I thought you guys left me for good…"Kagome said, wiping away her tears.

Both Axel and Roxas looked down at her, torn up cause they knew they caused her pain, but they couldn't tell her anything, so they just mumbled "sorry."

"So what are you guys doing here exactly?" Kagome asked, looking up at them curiously.

"Well, we had the day off from work, so we just came here for awhile. You?" Axel replied, sitting down and pulling Kagome into his lap. Roxas just sat in front of them with Kagome's feet in his lap. Kagome just giggled.

"I needed time away from everyone to think." Kagome said softly

"From who? Why?" Roxas said, growing a bit possessive of the young girl.

"Oh. No one really. Just everything." Kagome said, not really wanting to say more.

Both Axel and Roxas saw that she didn't want to talk about it and just let it go. About half an hour went by when Axel spoke up.

"Hey, its about time we go." Axel said, but when he looked down, Kagome was asleep. Smiling, he picked kagome up and put her in the nest of the chi chi bird, kissing her forehead and whispering "See you soon." Before entering the dark hole with Roxas.

~~Midnight(With Riku)

Riku sighed. Its been 7 hours since Kagome left and hasn't come back yet. Also, Riku hasn't been able to go to sleep since 9, thinking something was wrong or having weird dreams. Sighing softly again, Riku just decided he should just get up, since sleep didn't want him. Getting up, he looked out the window at the moon, his mind racing to questions. Shaking his head, Riku jumped out the window and decided to go look for Kagome.

~~With Kagome(30 minutes to midnight)~~

When Kagome woke up, she realized with a jump where she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting and talking with Axel and Roxas. "_hmm..I must've fallen asleep."_ Kagome thought. "**Which is a very dangerous thing to do around strangers." Mitsu said. **_"No. They're my friends. They wouldn't do anything." _Kagome thought in defiance. Mitsu sighed and shook her head, stating; **"No my child. These times are different and they have changed. You havent seen them for a long time pup and therefore, they cannot be trusted."** Kagome sighed, she knew Mitsu was right but she didn't want to think about it. So, instead she got up and walked outside.

"Hm… was I really asleep for that long?" Kagome said, mumbling to herself.

(A/N: ok, so that whole time thing: the meeting was at 4 and then Kagome left. Riku went to bed at 5, so he slept for 4 hours. Kagome "met" up with Axel and Roxas at 4:15 and they left at 5:30, so Kagome slept for 6 hours. Woohoo! Lol now that, that's over!)

Shrugging, Kagome got up and walked into the forest. Smiling to herself, Kagome walked to the lake. Sitting down by the edge, she just starred up at the stars and moon, closing her eyes, she began to sing softly.

_**~Make it Shine by Victoria Justice**_

_**Here I am  
**__**Once again  
**__**Feeling lost but now and then**_

_**I breath it in  
**__**To let it go**_

_**And you don't know where you are now  
**__**Or what will come to  
**__**If only somebody could hear**_

Slowly, Kagome got up and started to dance as images of both past and present, of people she loved and cared for warped through her mind.

_**When you figure out how  
**__**You're lost in the moment  
**__**You disappear  
**___

_**You don't have to be afraid  
**__**To put your dreams in action  
**__**Your never gonna fade  
**__**You'll be the main attraction**_

_**Not a fantasy  
**__**Just remember me  
**__**When it turns out right**_

~~With Riku~~

Riku decided for some odd reason that he wanted to go to the clearing that he and kagome had shared not to long ago. Before he knew it, he waked into the clearing, only to see and hear Kagome sing. The song in itself made him think and curious.

~Back to with Kagome with Riku now in clearing~

Kagome didn't seem to sense Riku as he entered, seeing as she just kept dancing and singing with built up emotions. Riku, being a guy, just stopped in his tracks and watched, mesmerized by her voice and movements.

_**Cause you know that if you live in  
**__**Your imagination  
**__**Tomorrow you'll  
**__**Be everybody's fascination**_

_**In my victory  
**__**Just remember me  
**__**When I make it sine**_

_**(Shine)**_

(A/N: im shortening it up to the tv's version, cause then it just wouldn't fit with what I have wrote lol)

As Kagome began to sing the last lines, she stopped dancing and held her hands in silent prayer over her heart. Riku started clapping, which brought kagome out of her stupor and turn around.

"Ri…Riku?" How long have you been there?" Kagome asked softly, embarrassed at being caught singing, again.

"Long enough to hear you sing, again." Riku said, smirking softly, which only made Kagome blush. A few minutes passed before Riku finally spoke up.

"Why aren't you back at the house? We're leaving at dawn." Riku asked

"I Went for a walk and then fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt like coming here to sing." Kagome said, not completely telling the truth.

Riku just slightly narrowed his eyes at her and nodded. Riku knew she wasn't telling him something but didn't push it. Kagome just smiled before yawning and almost falling over. Blinking, Riku ran and caught Kagome before she hit the ground.

"You ok Kagome?" Riku asked, worry written all over his face.

"mmmhmm" Was all Kagome said, snuggling closer and falling asleep.

Riku just smiled and picked Kagome up bridal style, which only made kagome snuggle closer to him, making him smile and carried her back to the house. Jumping up onto his balcony, Riku gently laid Kagome down and laid next to her, seeing as she had an iron like grip on him, and they both fell asleep with each other in their arms.

~~~~~~~Cliffy!~~~~~

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Well, hope you like it! Im sorry it took forever to update! We've just been busy at school and valentines day was like 2 days ago! Lol

Axel: OMG! I WAS THERE! *jumps up and down like a little kid*

Roxas: Sweet! *smiles*

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: *giggles* mhm! But now, I wont update unless someone reviews me with an idea on a few subjects!  
1. Criticism: I need it. I love it. I want to know your concerns, fears, questions, ANYTHING!  
2. How should they wake up? I was thinking of having Sesshomaru wake in on them….? Or Kagome was getting dressed and Riku woke up. I need one of those  
And:  
3. Should I just make a character up for Sora and Sesshomaru, or what? Inuyasha is with Kairi: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ALL THINK lol

Riku is with Kagome.

So, who should Sora and Sesshomaru have as their bf/gf?

Also, im writing another fan fiction called "Bonded together forever, I promise" it's an Naruto and Inuyasha crossover! You should check it out! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you all forever (:


	14. Just An Announcement Dangthat makes 4!

Just An Announcement! ):

Nikkeh-Mikkeh: Hey guys. Guess who? Yah. I know I haven't updated either of my two stories in a long time. I do have legit reasons as to why this is and I will explain those. Also, I will give you a time limit for when I will hopefully be able to update my two stories!

First off Reasons::

School started and Im in over my head with the classes I picked

Guys are assholes. Well. Most guys. Sorry

Homework in most my classes are bitches

Tests all the time

ACT(its my senior yr this yr! SCARY!)

Work. We're not allowed electronics at work so I cant bring a laptop to update things on. I have the files on my home computer so a few nights, ima stay up to update my two stories

IVE BEEN HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I need a beta maybe…any takers?

Secondly: Updates:

Bonded Together Forever I Promise: I may not make it a Kakashi/Kagome/Itachi. But I REALLY want to!

Chapter 4(3): Im still writing it. Its very long. Its taking up most my notebook I had for just that story. So ill hopefully finish it by the end of the week. Have It uploaded by Sat or Sunday? Will that please my fans? Myabe ll just cut this chapter in half but I highly doubt I will.

Key to My Heart: Ive decided I will not be making this a Sora/Kagome/Riku. Its just a Riku/Kagome. Sorry fans but Sora just doesn't fit in. Also. Kagome and Fluffy have another brother besides Inu. You'll find out in this next chapter.

Chapter 13(9): I lost the original thing I had written for this chapter to my glorious room and possibly the cat might have peed on it to get back at me for never being home(lol. The little fucker). So instead of trying to find it im just going to re-write it, cuz I don't think I like what I had written in the first place anyway. Hopefully ill have it done by Thursday and maybe updated by Thursday since I don't work tomorrow or Thursday. If its not up by Thursday, then expect it up Friday or sat. Only reason this would be first is becuz its probley not gonna be as long as the chapter for my other story. Idk. And im working more on this one right now than my second one. Gotta give me loyalty to my first story. Then comes the second one lol

So, im supper sorry for being quiet up until now. Please forgive me my lovely readers. Flame me if you like, I do deserve it for not giving you guys the stuff you all like ):

LOVE YOU ALL! I will update my stories soon! If not you all have a right to flame me, yell at me, torture me, anything.


	15. ch 10: Home is where the heart is

Me: Guess whoooo?!

Axel: MINE!

Roxas: never! *tackles Nikki*

*an oomph is heard*

Me: well hello there Roxas! Long time no see I'm sorry.

Axel: *pouts* where have you been?

Me: *sighs* well….you sees...lots went on in my senior year and well…it wasn't pretty. But any whooo….ima gonna start this chappie and it's a replacement chappie sorry to say. Lol

Axel: that's ok, just don't forget us please?

Roxas: yes, don't forget us….ill cry. Lol

Nikki: *sighs softly. Smiles* ok ok!

Axel: anysways….

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor kingdom hearts. Nor do I own suffocated by orianthi. Btw. It's a great song. Lol

Normal

**Thoughts**

_dreams_

_**songs**_

Chapter 9: Home is where the Heart lies

It was around 5 a.m. when Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Groaning, she tried to get up, only to be pulled back down onto a soft, hard chest. Looking down, she noticed the arms wrapped tightly around her waist and followed their trail up to the face of the owner, only to see Riku, still sleeping peacefully. Giggling softly, she lightly kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his grasp. Walking over to his desk, she grabbed a post it note and quickly wrote Riku a note before quickly and quietly slipping out of his room. Giggling, she skipped to her room to pack only to run into her brother, Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags. Where were you? You look really happy." Inuyasha commented, smirking at her slight blush

**Probably from Riku's room…again... **He thought, shaking his head slightly.

"Ohiyo to you too. Riku's room…he found me last night passed out." Kagome said, giggling

Inuyasha just quirked an eye brow at her before he smiled and ruffled her hair

"go pack you goof. We leave soon" Inuyasha said before continuing on his way to go wake everyone up

Kagome nodded softly before kissing his cheek quickly and skipping down to her room to pack. Inuyasha just shook his head and sighed. **Girls…** Smirking softly, he just continued on his way

~~~With Riku~~~~ (Riku's P.O.V.)

I sighed happily in contentment, rolling over on my side and reaching out to grab kagome, only to have my arms grabbing more sheets. Jumping up, I scanned my room, only to spot a red post it notes on my desk. Walking over to it, I picked it up and read it over.

Riku~

Sorry to leave you…again. But I couldn't wake you up, so I wrote you a note! Anyways, I just left to go pack, meet you downstairs when we leave! Oh and MORNING!

-Kagome

I blinked before I smirked and shook my head. **Same silly girl…god I love her…**I stopped my mind right there as the realization set in. Smiling, I packed the rest of my things. **Yes. I guess I really do love her…**With that thought in mind, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to where we were all meeting before leaving. If only I knew what was about to happen, I might have wished to not wake up…

~~~Regular P.O.V. ~~~

When Riku turned the corner, he saw almost everyone was there waiting. Looking around, he noticed they were only missing Inuyasha, Kairi and Cloud. Walking over to the chair, he sat down and surveyed his surrounds. Kagome and Sora were talking animatedly and Sesshomaru and Cid were talking about the best routes and navigation. Sighing softly, he waited for the last 3 people of their group to show. 5 minutes later, said 3 people came down.

"Good morning everyone!" "Feh…morning…" "hn." Was their greetings

"Well, now that everyone is here and awake…it's time we leave." Sesshomaru said, grabbing his bag and walking out. Everyone followed suit. As kagome walked by, Cloud grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Look princess, I don't know much about you…or your brothers for that matter, but ever since you showed up, I've been getting these strange little visions of what seems to be a family. Mostly there of two twins. A boy and a girl and the girl looks an awful lot like you. They look like memories, but I don't have any memories from before I was 5." Cloud said, searching her eyes, but for what she didn't know

Kagome blinked and racked her brain. She knew she knew him from somewhere, she felt it in her soul, but where, she had no idea. She had a sneaky feeling that the answer would soon be revealed.

"Look Cloud, I'm not exactly sure about anything, but I do feel deep in my soul that I've meet you before, like it's a pull. Like I've found someone important. But I don't know. I have a feeling the answer will be revealed to us soon though." Kagome said sincerely, before taking her wrist back and jogging to the ship, Cloud right behind her. When they both got on, the doors closed and Cid came onto the intercom

"Alright, now that we have all our passengers, let me make a few announcements. 1. No fighting on this ship. It's very new and stuff. 2. Dont opens the doors, for there is no air out there. 3. Have fun! Now with that said, hold onto your seats ladies and gentleman, were taking off!" Cid said gleefully before the intercom went out and they were suddenly in the air, shooting off towards the World of Truths.

Everyone could only laugh at Cid's excitement and settled down. Some talking to others, some just observing, others sleeping.

"Hey inuyasha, Sesshomaru? Why aren't you guys sitting?" Sora asked curiously.

"This Sesshomaru prefers to stand. He has been sitting far too long lately. I am simply not used to this. I'm more used to walking around and being on the alert." Sesshomaru explained, to which Sora nodded.

"I'm too anxious to sit. I just want to get this down and go home. I miss walking everywhere." Was Inuyasha's reply, to which Sora blinked softly. **Wow…they both walked everywhere? Where exactly do they live?**

No one noticed as neither Kagome nor Cloud drifted to sleep, both glowing a faint pink.

_~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~_

_Cloud groaned softly, putting a hand to his head. _**Ugh, where am I? Why does it feel like I'm floating? Is this another one of those "visions?"**_ sighing, he opened his eyes, only to be met with darkness. Closing his eyes again, he shuddered. _**Why am I in the darkness again? **_Shaking his head, he used his sense of touch and hearing to determine where he was. He determined, he was indeed, floating. But where, he had no clue. There was no noise, nor anything to feel. Suddenly, a groan next to him was heard and he opened his eyes, turning to see Kagome next to him sitting up and looking around. _

"_Oh! You're awake too? I guess then were gonna go down now…" Kagome said trailing off. He was about to ask her what she meant and where we were before suddenly, we were falling. Looking towards Kagome, he noticed she was calm and had her eyes closed. Cloud briefly wondered if she had done this before, before his back collided with the solid ground. Groaning, he sat up and surveyed my surroundings. It looked like they were in a field surrounded by a forest with an old ancient dried up well in the middle. He noticed Kagome was sitting on the lip of it. Scanning the area. Getting up, he walked over to her._

"_Woman, where have you taken me?" Cloud said, looking her over. She changed. Now she had facial markings, two identical strips on each cheek that were black outlined in red. On her forehead, there was a black crescent moon outlined in red as well. She also had a black fluffy tail with a red tip. Kagome glared at him and jumped down, jabbing him in the chest._

"_My name is K-A-G-O-M-E! Say it with me! Kagome! Now use it!" Kagome huffed, turning away from him. Cloud sighed before glaring at the female._

"_Fine. Kagome. Where are we?" Cloud asked more gently this time. _

_Sighing softly, she replied softly. "I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for them to show to explain this." Cloud nodded softly before he sat at the base of the well and looked around. Blinking, he looked to her_

"_Kagome, why do you have facial markings and a tail?" He asked. After receiving no answer, he was about to ask again when she spoke._

"_Look, I can't exactly tell you yet. Its pack orders." Kagome said in a drop-it kinda tone. Cloud sighed but nodded and went back to silence. 5 minutes later, he sensed two people approaching them and was about to get in a defensive stance when Kagome shot up and suddenly appeared in the arms of the two new comers. He noticed she had not only gained few physical things, but also her speed increased as well. _

"_Ah daughter! I see you've finally found him! I knew you could!" the man said, confusing both cloud and kagome._

"_Cloud?" the woman asked hesitantly, slowly reaching a hand out. All Cloud could do was nod his head, still very confused._

"_Mother, Father, what do you mean, "Finally found him?"" Kagome asked her parents confused. Her parents shared a look before they glanced at their children. Their time was short; their lands needed them and their guidance. So they had to be quick._

"_My darlings, we don't have much time. My daughter, you must warn Sesshomaru. The south is attacking. The north and the east have yet to decide what they wish to do. We are slowly falling. We need you and your friends to hurry, or else this darkness will take over us as well." Her mother explained quickly._

"_You must go to the world of truths my darlings. Tell Sesshomaru it is time to reveal your true selves. We will explain all when you arrive." Her father said, kissing her forehead._

"_Hurry, my children." Was all they heard before the two disappeared and they were in the land of waking again…_

~~~~End dream Sequence~~~~

When Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she wasted no time in tackling her older brother to the ground. Cloud wasted no time in telling Cid they needed to get to the world of truths now, to which he complied and used light speed. No one seemed to notice the difference in speed. They were, however, more interested in Kagome's facial features, hair and…tail?

"Kagome, why are you partially in your demon form? This Sesshomaru has not yet given that order!" Sesshomaru barked, his eyes tinting red slightly

"No time Sess. We are needed in our world. The darkness it seems has taken over the south, they have mounted an attack. I am in this partial form, for mother and father put me in it while in the dream world. They said its time." Kagome yipped out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Cid beat him to it.

"Alright folks, we'll be there shortly. Now remember, no fightin' on dis' here ship." Before the system went out. Only then, did they realize they had an audience. Looking around at all their faces, she mostly saw shock and curiosity. Until it landed on Riku's. No, that's when her heart broke. His face held betrayal, confusion, and anger and…hurt. Kagome could only gasp at the look and got up, backing away slightly.

"Ri…Riku...I" "we have no time to explain. All will be explained to you when we reach our final destination, the warring states era." Sesshomaru said, cutting her off and walking to the front where cid was. Everyone nodded and left for their own rooms, all except Cloud, Kagome and Riku.

"Riku...I can..." "No kagome. Don't. Just leave me alone. Whatever you are or whoever you are, once were done in your world, I'm gone." Riku said coldly before leaving, walking away to his own room. Kagome remained silent the entire time, her whole body shaking as silent tears rolled down her face. _Inu…inuyasha said that to me too…_ by then, her whole body had shut down and she was staring blankly at the wall. Only when people came back and someone lightly touched her shoulder did she respond. Looking up, she saw Sora's worried face.

"you ok kagome?" Sora asked worriedly. Kagome smiled sadly before nodding and getting up, walking over to a dark corner and pulled out a music device and put in her hand phones, she settled on Suffocated by Orianthi. Smiling sadly, she quietly sang the song, though everyone heard it.

_**In the beginning it was worth this**_

_**Do the worst, feel complete**_

_**Passing standards others meet**_

_**(What we do best)**_

_**Now perfect endings make you anxious**_

_**A heavy head, a cold sweat!**_

_**Leaving nothing here, nothing to regret**_

Everyone was silent as they listened to her sing. Soon though, they entered the world of Truth, but she didn't stop singing.

_**Why am I still suffocated**_

_**I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive**_

_**Why am I still suffocated**_

_**I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive**_

_**I miss the old days that we murdered**_

_**They're so far gone, out of reach**_

_**Watch 'em fade with summer's heat**_

_**(Well it goes like this)**_

_**Without a break from this distraction**_

_**I need a change, a different scene**_

_**A new approach to coming clean**_

Everyone gathered at the door and jumped down. Now all that was left was the Tashio siblings and Cloud. Cloud was the first to jump down and was surprisingly glowing a faint purple, silver and black. When the light faded, he didn't really change much, only his ears were now pointed, he had fangs, claws and he had a black tail with red and silver, plus a single silver stripe on each cheek. Inuyasha was next, but he was surrounded by a red light. When it faded, there stood the proud demon in his red haori and hamaka, made of the fire rat, bare foot, claws, silver hair and fangs. He had a single red stripe on each cheek and a Red Crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru was next and he was surrounded by silver, purple and maroon. Soon it faded and everyone had to fight back a shudder at the cold and powerful feeling emitting from him. He stood there in his regular attire, white fluffy tail resting on his shoulder, his regal facial features and his claws and fangs. He practically screamed danger.

_**Why am I still suffocated**_

_**I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive**_

_**Why am I still suffocated**_

_**I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive**_

Soon, Kagome stepped out and they all had to cover their eyes, for she was surrounded by multiple colors, all growing in intensity, corresponding to her singing. When they finally opened their eyes, there were many sounds of gasps, breath in takes and (even though you couldn't hear it) smiles and smirks. There, Kagome stood, not just with her facial markings and tail, but her claws, fangs and a different style of clothing. Now she was clad in the most beautiful of kimonos, only this one was short, about to mid-thigh and made for fighting. She had wrappings underneath, from her knee to somewhere underneath. The kimono itself was black, with a red dragon and silver sakura petals. Her hair now had red and blue streaks and her nails where black with red tips.

_**searching for a back door out of here**_

_**Reassured that my friends will reappear**_

_**Why am I still suffocating**_

_**Just hold your breath deep and I'll keep waiting**_

_**(x2)**_

_**Why am I still suffocated**_

_**I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive**_

_**Why am I still suffocated**_

_**I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive**_

Looking around, she blushed softly at all the awe stuck looks, but when her eyes landed on Riku, her heart just broke all over when she saw he wasn't even looking at her. Walking unsteadily towards Cloud, she gripped his arm softly and whispered "show us the way." To him. Cloud's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded none the less and started leading everyone towards the columns. Everyone blinked in surprise, but slowly started following. When Sora looked around though, he noticed Riku was still back there, but he had this look of pure jealousy and pain written all over it. Walking backwards toward his friend, he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey you coming?" Sora asked, startling Riku. Riku only nodded and together they ran to catch up with the others.

"Hey man, you ok?" Sora pressed, to which Riku simple shook his head, making Sora sigh. "What's up? Is it Kags?" Sora asked, gauging Riku's reaction. Riku's eyes briefly flashed pain, anger, and confusion before going back to their blank state. Sora followed his gaze and it landed on Kagome and Cloud. "Does that really bother you? He pressed, not giving up.

"Well…yes. No. it's kind of this whole thing. I just don't know what to make of her, or them or anything anymore. I'm mad at her yet I want to be the one she holds onto. I'm so confused." Riku explained, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Sora merely raised a brow before asking, "What happened?"

Riku looked up at the heart moon that was kingdom hearts and sighed softly. "She lied. So easily. To me. I trusted her and she lied. She could have easily killed any of us and I didn't know. I knew nothing about her. I shared myself with her and she lied to me. I fell for someone I knew nothing about and that lies. I hate her for it. I hate myself for it." Riku whispered explaining, not noticing Sora's incoming fist until it connected with his jaw, sending him to the floor. Rubbing his jaw, he glared up at Sora. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

Sora just glared back, only harsher. "There's a reason for it. They said it all would be explained to us when we got there, so we have to be patient. I'm pretty sure her lying to you wasn't easy, especially if she fell for you too. Remember, you're not the only one effected Riku. We all are. Look at her, she's so upset and hurt and broken by you, she has to rely on others to walk. When she needed you the most, you let her down, said some nasty things that probably brought up bad memories. You turned her away and made her believe she's a monster. Smooth dude. You only have one chance at true love and you're wasting yours. You probably already lost it, if not; you have a lot of work to do to get it back." Sora said walking away, not sparring his best friend another glance.

Riku blinked in surprise before sighing softly and running his hand through his hair again, as Sora's words sunk in. Thinking over everything he again, he realized what Sora said was true. They were promised an explanation and that you only get one true love and he might have ruined his. **I need to fix this…and fast.** With that thought in mind, he ran up the stairs to the column, which surrounded the temple and saw everyone was waiting for him. Looking towards Kagome, he met her eyes and he saw the pain and inner turmoil and forced himself to look away. Yes, he would fix this. Walking towards the circle of starry night water, numbers started appearing in front of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. In front of Sesshomaru and Kagome, there was the #2 and in front of Inuyasha, there was just the #1.

"The numbers correspond to how many keyblades you have." Sora explained when the 3 just stared at the numbers in front of them weirdly.

Nodding, Sesshomaru stepped forward and reached into the waters first with both his hands. At first, nothing was there, and then he felt his left side weight gone and knew that both Tokijin and Tenseiga had disappeared, only to feel their auras in his hands again. Pulling them out of the water, he noticed their changes with slightly widened eyes. Now, instead of being the slim, dangerous cursed sword, Tokijin looked more demonic, having thorns, or spikes (dragon spikes) and a chain that looked like a dragon. Tenseiga on the other hand, looked more peacefully and heavenly, with nothing sharp, only cloud like. (A/N: I will post pictures of what their swords look like. I'll have a link to it on my account.) Stepping up, Inuyasha smirked and put his hand in the water, feeling Tenseiga disappear, only to feel a weight in his submerged hand. Pulling t out, he smirked bigly. It still looked like his beloved sword, only in its true form, with a red ball near the tip and its keychain a replica of its old rusted version. Kagome, eager to get hers, stepped forward and put both her hands in the water, only to pull out two keyblades. Examining them, she smiled softly. One was small, with 2 key chains on 2 small red balls, with 2 vines on the sides. They all had spikes or thorns on them. The other one was double bladed and had a star in its middle, with strings in the handle area and a star for its keychain. Closing her eyes, she listened for their names.

"Hikari hoshi…your light star" Kagome whispered, hearing the names softly whispered to her. Opening her eyes, she nodded. Hikari was the smaller one and hoshi was the star based one. Looking up at her aniki, she whispered "let's go." Nodding, they had put their new weapons away, only to notice them disappear and started running back to the ship. Once everyone was in, they took off.

**Don't worry mom…dad…I'm coming." **Was all that went through her head.

~~~With Inutashio and Yuki~~~

"Milord! Milady! The south is closing in; our forces are slowly retreating, or falling. What will we do?" an inu demon yelled, running in only to bow at the waist.

Inutashio just sighed. He had no idea what they were going to do. He may have endangered their pups' lives.

"Milord!" another man yelled running in.

"Yes general Taki?" Inutashio asked, sighing heavily.

"A strange ship has just landed outside our gates. A female inu with your markings, only black and red, with black hair and bright blue eyes is demanding not only you, but our lady as well." Taki explained, bowing slightly.

Yuki's eyes widen before she ran up to him, a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. Taki's eyes widened slightly. "Mi...Milady?" he stuttered out

"Was she with anyone?" she demanded, to which he merely nodded, slightly afraid of his lady. "Who?" she demanded, slightly releasing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru and inuyasha-"but before he could finish, he met the floor with a loud "thud"

"Milord?" Taki hesitantly asked

"It sounds as though our pups, whom neither of have seen in many, many moons, have finally arrived." Inutashio explained, chuckling. "Now, if you'll excuse me general, I have pups to see." And with that said, his lord was gone, just like his wife.

~With the gang~~ (few minutes before)

Before the ship had even landed, Kagome had gone and jumped out, only to gracefully land in front of the gates. Looking up at the two guards, she noticed they were both male neko demons and they were watching her warily. Smirking, she giggled slightly. **Good. They should be…**Clearing her throat, she yelled up at them. "Let me and my friends pass!"

The two nekos looked at each other and laughed.

"We cannot let you pass." One guard said

"So, be on your way little girl." The other one sneered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits at their taunting and nickname. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she crouched down low and was prepared to spring when a hand to the shoulder stopped her. Looking up at the owner, she noticed it was her older brother.

"Sessh-nii?" Kagome whispered

"Don't fret imouto. I shall handle these….impudent felines…"He said, smirking softly. Walking forward a bit more, he glared coldly up at them.

"I demand entrance for me and my friends. I am Lord Sesshomaru, eldest son to Inutashio and Yuki Tashio. Brother to Kagome and Inuyasha Tashio, Lord to the western lands. Impudent felines stop mocking the princess and allow us entrance, or I shall end your pathetic lives." He said coldly, his face impassive, yet cold.

Both of them gulped and nodded, stammering. "Y…yes lord Sesshomaru! We're very sorry! Please forgive us!" they both screamed while the gates opened. Sesshomaru just smirked and looked over at his sister, who was pouting. Shaking his head, they all continued into the court yard. Sadly though, that was the furthest they got before Kagome was tackled to the ground. Sesshomaru, sensing this, had side stepped out of the way of their…emotional mother.

"Oh my babies! You've finally returned to me! Oh…how I've missed you…" Yuki said, hugging Kagome to death before getting up and pulling both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into the bear hug. Squirming, Kagome squeaked; "can't breathe mother!" Sensing her children's distress, she quickly released them, a sheepish look on her face. "Oopps…I'm so sorry my darlings…it's just been so long…and well, I've missed you all." Yuki explained, giggling.

Everyone just laughed or shook their head, smiles on everyone's face.

"Its…good to be home mom" Kagome said, hugging her mother again. Yuki only smiled and hugged her daughter back, tears running down her face. **Oh my poor baby girl…**

Someone clearing their throat brought the two females out of their lovely dovey hug feast. Turning to the sound, an older looking Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Hello, sons…daughter." Inutashio said calmly. Taking a shaky step forward, Kagome soon was engulfed in the strong arms of her father. Smiling Inutashio held her and looked towards his wife and sons.

"Father." "Old man?" Was all he got out them, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"Come. Let us gather in my study. There, we may talk and feast tonight in your return." Inutashio said, leading everyone into his study. Gesturing for them to take a seat, he seated himself behind his desk, where his wife soon came and sat in his lap. Once everyone was seated, he cleared his throat and started.

"Well. First, I think introductions are in order. I am Lord Inutashio of the West and this lovely lady sitting right here, is my mate, or wife, Yuki. I know who my pups are, possibly one other, but still, please introduce them." Inutashio said warmly.

Kagome smiled a bit and nodded. "This is Sora Isamu, Kairi Yukiko, Riku Kaito, Cid, goofy, Donald and Cloud." They either got a wave, smile or yo from said person. Though when Riku was introduced, he noticed that the boys eyes where only for his daughter. **Hm...Interesting…a possible suitor for my daughter? There is tension in the air, very thick…I shall find out what has transpired…**Inutashio thought, smirking slightly. Shaking his head, he sighed, knowing now they had many matters to discuss.

"Alright, now that introductions have been made, shall we get down to business?" Looking around, he saw them nodding their heads and the air tensified even more, if that was even possible. "Ok, so first order of business. I shall explain what we, meaning my mate, myself and our children are and why you weren't allowed to know of their true selves until I or my eldest gave the order, so even if they wanted to, they wouldn't have been able to. We are demons. In this world, the warring states era, demons, mikos and monks, half demons, humans and magic greater than your own rule this world. Many types of demons inhabit this world. We are Inu demons, or Dog demons. The ones you saw earlier were neko, or cat demons. There are also snakes, wolves, bears, insects and many others. Some have humanoid forms, others only animal forms, but humanistic qualities. The ones that look more human are more powerful. There are three types of magic, pure, black and elemental. Half demons are part human and part demon, one of their parents were human and the other demon. They turn into a human once every month at a certain part. The lands here are ruled by 4 demon lords. Dogs to the west, wolves to the east, dragons to the north and nekos to the south. Small human lords rule small parts of said lands, their like land lords. Currently, we are in a war with the South with strange creatures of dark and shadows, unlike that of dark magic of his world." Inutashio explained, engrossing them. "Does anyone have any questions so far?" He asked, glancing around. Seeing Sora raise his hand, he chuckled softly. "Yes…Sora was it?" Inutashio asked

"So…what's the difference between pure, black and elemental magic?"

Inutashio blinked, but before he could answer, Kagome beat him to it. "Pure magic comes from a monk or miko whose heart is pure. They can hold no malice and always willing to help someone in need. They usually are healers and when needed, use arrows to fight; only some use other means. Black magic is when the monk or miko practices in the dark arts, usually curses or killing without a care. Elemental is when you control one or more elements and is able to use them in any way you prefer." Kagome said, smiling a bit at their dumbstruck looks. "What? I have gained all my memories back yeah now…so I'm just fine." She added, giggling more.

"Can you show us what you can do?" Riku asked quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him, but his eyes were only on Kagome.

"Maybe at a later time…yes, but for now, we still have matters to discuss. Secondly, we were told by a mysterious creature, a mouse actually, he said his name was king…Mickey I do believe, told us that our only hope was the key bearers, and our children were with them as we spoke. So, we contacted Kagome through her dreams and well, here you are. So, I'm asking if you'll help us defeat this enemy." Inutashio asked the gang, whom all shared a look and nodded. "Finally…there is something you must all know…Cloud is not really from your world, but ours. He is our son, Kagome's twin brother." Inutashio said gravely.

Several gasps were heard and an outraged growl followed.

Me: Well…that's it for now folks! Thanks again for being such amazing readers, even though I haven't updated in a while…and this is a replacement chapter….I promise, I'll be uploading a new chapter for this AND re-doing key to my heart, since it is very confusing right now…hehehe….but I'll be doing all this before starting a new story….

Axel: *hugs Nikki* our doing just fine love. You're a freshman in college. This is different from high school. It takes time getting used to.

Roxas: Yeah, don't worry so much. *sits on couch, followed by Axel carrying Nikki and starts to rub her feet*

Me: awe, you guys are so awesome! I lovers you both! Will you please do the honors?

Axel: Of course my darling! Please review and tell us what you think

Roxas: Flamers are welcome, just don't expect a giant reaction or anything, but expect a keyblade wielder and a flame spiked wheel. *smiles sickly innocently*

Vocab.

Hikari= Light

Hoshi= Star

Isamu= Courage

Kaito= the sea

Yukiko= Snow


	16. ch 11 Painful Truths

Me: hey guys! Guess who?! IT'S MEEE!

Axel: haha, welcome back. How are you?

Me: im grand….you?

Axel: pretty swell.

Me: *blinks* wait…where's Roxas? *looks at axel with pointed look*

Axel: *Laughs nervously*

*muffed banging noise is heard from closet.*

Me: *sighs. Goes and releases Roxas* Axel….what have I told you about playing nice? Anyway…Onto the story!

**Disclaimer! **I do not own **Inuyasha** or **Kingdom Hearts. **Nor do I own **Dancing with tears in my eyes by Kesha**

Normal

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Demon/song**

Letters/notes

Chapter 11: Painful truths

_Previously on key to my heart…._

_"Can you show us what you can do?" Riku asked quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him, but his eyes were only on Kagome._

_"Maybe at a later time…yes, but for now, we still have matters to discuss. Secondly, we were told by a mysterious creature, a mouse actually, he said his name was king…Mickey I do believe, told us that our only hope was the key bearers, and our children were with them as we spoke. So, we contacted Kagome through her dreams and well, here you are. So, I'm asking if you'll help us defeat this enemy." Inutashio asked the gang, whom all shared a look and nodded. "Finally…there is something you must all know…Cloud is not really from your world, but ours. He is our son, Kagome's twin brother." Inutashio said gravely._

_Several gasps were heard and an outraged growl followed._

_Now…._

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her twin brother? She actually found her twin brother? Many of them gasped when they found this out, but surprisingly, Cloud growled! Looking towards him, she could not only see, but sense the pain, confusion and…anger. Inutashio just sighed before nodding solemnly.

"Yes, Cloud, I know you're angry and confused…but all will be explained pup." He said, staring at the young man. Cloud just narrowed his eyes before nodding lightly. Looking towards his mate, she smiled sadly and started.

"Yes, this is all true. It's strange, but truth. Your Kagome's twin." Yuki explained. "You see, when you two were born, your father and I couldn't be any happier. Anyways, the South was threatening war if no treaty could be made. When you were 5, we took you to your first royal ball, which was held at the eastern palace at the time. When the young prince of the south, Naraku, laid eyes upon you, he wanted you." A few startled gasps and growls could be heard, making her chuckle. "So, the lord wanted to arrange a marriage between you too and of course, we declined, saying we wanted you to find true love. This of course, did not sit well with him, or his son, so he vowed vengeance. We were happy for a little bit, but one night, while your father and brother were away; someone slipped in and cursed us. Cloud disappeared completely, Kagome lost her memories and disappeared down a well the next day and I slowly slipped into a coma. I wrote your father every day I could, so I could explain." Yuki said, her eyes glazing over in memory.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~ Yuki's POV_

_I sighed tiredly. It took all I had just to stay awake and up. Getting up, I walked over to the desk and sat down, grabbing a pen and paper, I started to write._

_My darling-_

_Im writing you this letter in explanation. Im afraid I do not have much time left in the world of the awaking. I do not know what has really transpired here or happened, but I have fallen ill and our pups are gone. It's been a week since this has happened. I pray you return soon, for I am alone and need you more than ever._

_Love,_

_Yuki day 14_

"_Maid!" I yelled, fighting for my awakness._

"_Yes mil-milady!" the maid yelled, running and catching me as I fell into unconsciousness._

_~5 days later~_

_I sighed. It's been 19 days since I've fallen ill and my neither mate nor pup has returned. I worried over this, but it couldn't be helped. I haven't been able to get up for these past days and I felt useless. I wanted to cry. I felt so hopeless. Sighing, I shook my head, riding myself of those thoughts. I needed to concentrate. I needed a vision. Smiling sadly, I closed my eyes as sleep took me again._

_~11 days later~_

_I sighed. Last night, I had a vision, and what I saw, terrified me. Getting up from my make shift bed in the study, I slowly walked over to the desk and sat down, grabbing a pen and paper again. Glancing to my left, I smiled at the first and only other letter I was able to write. Glancing back at the pages in front of me, I began writing._

_My darling and pup-_

_Im sorry I will not be awake for your return, for my time is done…for now at least. The truth, a prophecy and legacy has been revealed to me in my sleep and honestly, it all scares me. I shall explain in full detail, for I fear this is all I'll be able to do. And please, do as the letter says, for it is fate._

_In my dream, I was sitting in a field and my great-great grandmother, Midoriko approached me and oddly enough, I was calm even though I knew her to be dead. I asked her if she'd come for me, and all she did was laugh! Of course, being a proud demon, I demanded an explanation, to which she gladly gave me…when she was done laughing._

_She told me of the prophecy of old. I was not to die, but lie in a coma, my husband soon to join me. He would mate a human princess, and thus a half breed will be born. Then and only then, would he join me in slumber. Our children will meet again in the future, overcome many obstacles and finally will our curse be lifted._

_Now, Cloud is in a different realm all together with no memories of who he really is or his family. Kagome will be in a different world, through a well, but wouldn't be "born" until the priestess, Kikyo, die by the hands of Naraku, whom wishes her and the sacred jewel. She will remain human, only having her spiritual powers to protect her. _

_She will then hold the jewel and scatter it, leading them on a journey to defeat Naraku, with the half-bred, a demon slayer, monk, Kitsune and nekomata. Only when this journey is done, will the curse be lifted. Only they will all have to journey to a new world to discover true love and the key to defeating the new darkness to come. _

_Im sorry my darling, but this is all that was revealed to me…and now I must go. Please mate, do not disappoint me, listen to this and do as it is, or else we're doomed. Sesshomaru, I love you so very much, never forget that. _

_Love,_

_Yuki day 30_

_~~~~End flashback~~~~ Normal POV_

Everyone was just speechless, their mouths were slightly ajar and the only sound was coming from Inutashio, who had his fists clenched and a deep growl emitting from his chest at remembering this. Yuki just smiled sadly and hugged her mate, kissing his cheek, calming him.

"I…I remember now…I remember everything." Cloud said softly, looking at his family. Kagome just smiled huge and hugged him tightly, making everyone laugh. Soon, the whole family was all hugging, finally complete. After a few minutes, they all split apart and returned to their seats. They still had some serious business to attend to.

"Ok, now these creatures. Their not only darkness and shadows. There are also some weird white ones…and there were two men in black robes. We need serious help. The South's new ruler has been taken over by this darkness and when you put the three's armies together, we're no match. Can you help us?" Inutashio asked, looking towards Sora and gang.

"Yes, we'll help. It looks like organization 13 and the heartless. It's our job to destroy those creatures and restore peace to the worlds. We will need to gather your troops though to train them." Sora said, looking at them. Inutashio was deep in thought and before he spoke, Kagome beat him to it.

"I know where I can get some troops. Im great friends with the eastern lord and a village od demon slayers, plus a few odds and ends here and there." Kagome said with a snicker and giggle when she heard Inuyasha's groan.

"Awe man….we're putting the tachi back together? PLUS that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha whined softly, rubbing his temples; "my head hurts already." He said with a slight grin, making kagome laugh softly.

"Well then, prepare tonight and head out in the morning." Inutashio said, making kagome nod.

"Use Entei. He's missed you. Be safe my daughter." Yuki said, smiling as Kagome gave a peace sign before running out.

"Wait…isn't Entei the one with fire mane and flying?" inuyasha asked, making Yuki nod softly. "We met him on our travels. And well, he wasn't exactly nice." Inuyasha explained, making Yuki chuckle.

"Im sorry, he was mad with grief and went to look for his young mistress and got himself caught and used." Yuki said, reassuring him. Inutashio coughed to get the attention back on what was at hand.

"Will you train my troops?" Inutashio asked Sora.

"Yup! We'll need them all here. Can you do that?" Sora asked a goofy smile in place.

Inutashio smiled sadly. "Lie, I wish we could. But then our borders would fall and the South would invade truly." He explained, to which Sora just grinned more.

"Not a problem. Cid can handle that, right Cid?" Sora asked, looking back at the mechanic.

Cid just grinned and nodded. "Yup. Our ship can make a force field larger enough to protect this land. But someone might want to go give these to Kagome, they're the only things that will let anyone in or else they'll get shot down." Cid said, holding up a bag of badges. Riku stood up and grabbed the bag, walking out silently. Everyone shared a look.

"Do you think he should really give them to her? There is unsettled tension between the two." Inutashio commented.

"Yes, he has to. He has to fix what he did before it's too late." Sora explained, to which Inutashio just nodded and they all went back to discussing battle plans.

~~~~With Kagome~~~~

Kagome sighed as she stepped into the stables, walking over to her companions stall. Stopping a few feet away, she whistled lightly. A few seconds later, Entei appeared, looking straight at her, suddenly going wild when he realized it really was her. Kagome's eyes widened before she rushed to his side, hugging him tightly, his muzzle resting by her face.

"Shh, im here. Im never leaving you again. I've missed you so much." She cooed to the wild horse, smiling when he growled/purred. "So much has happened, but you already know the first part, but there is so much more new stuff to tell you, want to hear?" She asked, giggling when he nodded. Grabbing a comb, she started combing his hair out while telling him; "over my new journey, I've met this guy and he's so amazing. His name is Riku…I think you'd like him. I love him so very much. But now, with what's all happened, he can't really look at me. I feel so lost. He said he was leaving after this, but im not sure what the others are planning, but im planning on traveling these worlds and I need my partner with me. You up for it?" She asked, laughing when he gave you a look saying "are-you-crazy?-your-never-leaving-me-again." Smiling she hugged him close, whispering; "I knew I could count on you." It was then she felt someone enter the room and judging by his aura, she knew who it was. Closing her eyes, she steeled her voice, she asked in a bored voice; "what do you want Riku?"

~~~~~~With Riku, 15 minutes before~~~~~~

Riku sighed. He's been trying to find the stables for a while now and he was getting tired. On his way, he found a maid and asked her for directions.

"Oh my dear. Im sorry. Just follow this hallway till you reach the twin doors, take a right and then walk till you reach the twin doors labeled "stables." When you're done in there, just step back out, another maid will be here to escort you to your room." She said before bowing and walking away. Riku just sighed and followed her directions, ending up in front of the stables. Opening the door, he walked in and saw Kagome in the back with a horse of white and fire. All he could do was stare in wonder before her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Im here to give you these." He said, tossing the bag to her feet, refusing to go near her until he could figure out how to make this right. Kagome just looked down at them, then back at him, silently asking him to explain. Sighing, he explained the plan. After being told the plan, she just nodded and picked it up, putting them in the saddle.

"Is there something else you wanted Riku?" She asked, turning to him, steeling her emotions, but when she looked at his face, she resolve crumpled and the sadness crept into her eyes. Riku, seeing this, clenched his fists and shook his head, turning on his heel swiftly before leaving, pausing at the door to whisper; "im sorry, safe journey. Goodnight." Before he was gone. She didn't know she was holding her breath until he was gone, and it rushed out of her and she collapsed against Entei. Looking at the spot he once stood, her tears threatened to spill. _"He really does hate me, doesn't he? The love is gone…and it's my entire fault…"_ was all that ran through her head as she stood up and finished preparing, then heading back to her room, sadness engulfing her. Once she was in her room, she collapsed to the floor, her tears flowing freely.

**Here We go  
Welcome to my Funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die**

**Here I go this is my confessional**  
**A lost cause nobody can save my soul**  
**I am so delusional**  
**With every move I die**

**I have destroyed our love its gone**  
**Payback is sick it's all my fault**

Standing up, she walked to her balcony and went to the railing, looking up at the stars, her tears never ending.

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) **_**[x3]**_**  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) **_**[x3]**_**  
With every move I die**

**When did I become such a hypocrite**  
**Double life, lies that you caught me in**  
**Trust me I'm paying for it**  
**With every move I die**  
**On the floor I'm just a zombie**  
**Who I am is not who I wanna be**  
**I'm such a tragedy**  
**With every move I die**

**I have destroyed our love its gone**  
**Payback is sick it's all my fault**

Kagome closed her eyes as thoughts crashed around her head. _"I want to be with you…" "Im sorry, I want to try again. Please give me another chance…" "I don't want to hear it. You lied to me." "After this, im done. Im leaving." _With each thought that passed through her mind, her eyes clenched tighter and tighter, the tears flowing more. _Please fix this Riku…_

~~With Riku~~ (Riku's POV)

I sighed. Why? Why didn't I tell her? What's wrong with me? Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair before I walked out to my balcony, trying to clear my head. Walking out and to the railing, I inhaled a big breath of cool air and slowly released it, breathing calmly.

Hearing crying, I looked down and saw Kagome; her eyes clenched tightly, tears running down her face. I had to resist the urge to run to her. I wasn't ready. _But, I promise Kagome, before you leave. I will fix these things…or else…_

(Normal POV)

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) **_**[x3]**_**  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) **_**[x3]**_**  
With every move I die**

**This is it**  
**And now you're really gone**  
**this time**  
**Never once thought**  
**I'd be in pieces left behind**

**Im dancing with tears in my eyes**  
**Just fighting to get through the night**  
**I'm losing it (losing it**)

_**[x3]**_**  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) **_**[x3]**_**  
With every move I die**

_I'll lose you forever…_ they both thought at the same time, before getting up and walking into their rooms, getting ready for bed and trying to sleep.

~~~~~~~Chapter end!

Me: Wow. I didn't think I had this in me. Not tonight at least.

Roxas: you did amazing. I can't wait for our next appearance.

Me: oh don't worry. You guys play a big part in this, trust me.

Axel: good job. Liked the song. Kinda fits, don't it?

Me: yes, yes it does. Thank you. Will you guys do the honors for me?

Axel&Roxas: of course. Please review. Flamers are accepted, but don't expect much except for a something along the lines of "it's my story, I can do whatever I want" and so on and so forth. We hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
